Et Soudain, Tout le Monde me Manque
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Un séjour mystère organisé par la Nonna de Jane, entre conflits et mensonges, les cinq jours prévus ne seront finalement pas de tout repos. Pre-etablished RIZZLES - Rating M
1. Ma Famille, Mes Emmerdes, Mes Amours

_**Alut les amis ^^ Ca commençait à faire longtemps, vous me manquiez mes gens.**_

_**Je reviens vers vous avec quelque chose de " nouveau " j'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

_**Cette FF sera entièrement dédiée au Rizzles ( énormément de scènes de tendresse, amour, câlin et mots doux alors si cela n'est pas votre tasse de thé, j'en suis navrée ^^" )**_

_**Donc voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous et hâte de vous lire ;)**_

_**RATING M ! ( Je me lance également dans des scènes pour le moins "graphiques" alors si cela ne vous plait pas il y aura certain passage à sauter, comme le prochain chapitre qui arrivera ce soir )**_

Et Soudain, tout le Monde me Manque

« Le mensonge et le silence arrangent bien des drames de famille »

Tristan Bernard

- Non, Ma, il en est hors de question !

Maura fronça les sourcils. Elle finit à la hâte de fermer le thermos avec lequel elle venait de remplir deux grandes tasses de café bien chaud et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la station, où les deux femmes Rizzoli se disputaient déjà de si bon matin.

- Jane ! _s'offusqua Angela._

La détective leva les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna sur son tabouret. Maura déposa sa tasse sur l'inox et glissa la seconde en face de Jane, posant une main rassurante sur le haut de sa cuisse, s'aidant par la même occasion à se hisser sur le siège voisin.

- Maura, dis lui toi !

Une fois bien installée, la concernée lissa les plis imaginaires de sa jupe tailleur Armani et tourna son attention vers la matriarche Rizzoli.

- De quoi parlez-vous Angela ?

- De rien, _grogna Jane en avalant une gorgée de café._

Elle ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un long soupir de satisfaction. Maura sourit, elle savait que sa petite préparation ferait son effet.

- Dieu, comme je t'aime, _lui sourit Jane en retour._

Les yeux de la légiste brillèrent et elle exerça une légère pression sur sa cuisse. Angela n'allait pourtant pas lâcher le morceau si facilement. Elle attrapa la tasse des mains de sa fille et la foudroya du regard.

- Ma ! _rugit la belle brune._

De nouveau le regard assassin et Jane soupira, las.

- Nonna a invité toute la famille dans la maison près du lac… Ma, ici présente, _ironisa la détective dans un rictus qu'Angela lui rendit_, a accepté en notre nom à tous les quatre, _continua-t-elle en incluant ses deux frères._

- Ça m'a l'air merveilleux, _s'enthousiasma Maura, sincère._

Angela désigna la jeune femme et fit les gros yeux à Jane. Cette dernière pouvait déjà comprendre la phrase muette qui suivait ce geste : « Là, tu vois, la voix de la raison ! »

- Maura, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de plus de la moitié d'entre eux depuis près de sept ans. Sans parler des cousins macho et arrivistes ou encore des langues de vipères qui leur servent de femmes…

- Jane ! _prévint sa mère_.

- C'est la vérité, _murmura l'Italienne, mâchoires serrées._

- Peut-être, mais c'est la famille.

Maura leva un sourcil et essaya de cacher le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres. Elle avait trouvé ça toujours intéressant et, il faut bien l'avouer, divertissant les rebondissements dans la vie des Rizzoli. Après tout, sans eux dans sa vie, la famille se résumerait à un coup de fil de courtoisie venant de sa mère une fois par mois et un colis comportant l'une des dernières acquisitions de son père dont il lui ferait cadeau.

- Et puis pourquoi Nonna inviterait tout le monde d'abord ? Et c'est quoi cette façon de prévenir ? _grogna la belle brune en attrapant la lettre qui dépassait de la poche avant du tablier de sa mère_. Franchement tu trouves pas ça louche toi ?

Angela hocha les épaules.

- Tu sais comment est Nonna, toujours faire les choses en grand. Puis, Janie, les réunions de famille lui manquent…

- Tu devrais y aller, _encouragea la légiste après avoir lu l'invitation_. Après tout, en sept ans les gens ont le temps de changer non ?

Jane la regarda peu convaincu et lui fit signe de stopper net son fil de pensées, sachant déjà qu'Angela prendrait Maura à parti. Pourtant, la légiste n'en fit rien :

- Puis, il y en a bien un ou deux avec lesquels tu t'entends bien… Gabriele par exemple ! Appelle le, savoir s'il sera là.

- Déjà fait !_ s'écria Angela en tapant dans ses mains._ Il sera présent avec Alice.

La détective, accoudée au comptoir, appuya le menton dans le creux de sa main, tournant les yeux vers la jolie blonde.

- Tu as décidé de ne pas m'aider sur ce coup là, hein, _sourit-elle._

Espiègle, Maura secoua la tête, elle prit alors appui sur les genoux de Jane et la tourna vers elle. Se penchant légèrement vers le regard boudeur, elle lui baisa tendrement la joue, délicieusement près des lèvres.

- Quelques jours de vacances te feront le plus grand bien, puis cela doit faire près d'un an que tu n'as pas vu ta grand mère.

Angela sourit à la vue des deux femmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour sa fille si à l'aise dans une relation au point de montrer, même ce peu d'affection, en public et surtout pas devant elle et encore moins au travail. Maura avait été la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à sa petite Janie et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, à elle aussi, en bien des façons.

La grande femme lui fit la moue et se pencha à son tour, fermant le peu de distance entre elles :

- Et je fais comment pour déposer cinq jours à deux semaines de ce séjour ? _tenta-t-elle une dernière fois._

- Tu as l'équivalent de six mois de vacances que tu as refusé de prendre au cours de ces dernières années. Cavanaugh serait plus qu'heureux d'enfin pouvoir te mettre en repos, _sourit Maura en glissant sa propre tasse de café vers la détective qui n'avait toujours pas retrouver la sienne, confisquée par sa mère quelques minutes auparavant._

- Essaierais-tu de me soudoyer pour que j'accepte ?

Le regard coquin et la voix pleine de sous entendu teintèrent les joues de la légiste d'un léger rose.

- J'ai hâte de te montrer à quel point je pourrai être dévouée à la cause…

Ce fut au tour de Jane de rougir furieusement. Elle jeta un regard en coin à sa mère qui apparemment n'avait rien entendu de leur échange, trop occupée à préparer leurs assiettes spéciales petit déjeuner. Dieu, elle sentait déjà que cette journée allait trainer en longueur avant qu'elle soit enfin à la maison avec Maura… Peut-être qu'elles pourraient passer leur pause déjeuner autrement au sous-sol tout à l'heure ?

- Dans ce cas je refuse de passer ces vacances loin de toi. Je t'emmène dans mes bagages et tu n'as rien à dire là dessus, _murmura Jane dans le creux de son cou._

Maura étouffa un rire et accepta l'offre avec la plus grande joie. Elle avait déjà rencontré Gabriele, le fils de Maria, la soeur de la matriarche Rizzoli et le contact avait été immédiat. C'était un homme charmant débordant d'humour, un trait apparemment graver dans l'ADN familiale. Elle ne pouvait cacher sa hâte de rencontrer le reste de la fratrie, même après les dires de Jane. Ça ne devait pas être à ce point désastreux, pensa-t-elle.

[…]

Avec un dernier regard, Maura ferma la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Elle avait tout préparé pour que Susie n'ai rien à chercher en ce qui concerne les dossiers en cours avant son retour la semaine prochaine. On était la veille du départ et Maura ne tenait quasiment plus en place. Après tout, c'était l'occasion unique de rencontrer toute la famille de Jane et de passer cinq jours avec cette dernière au calme, dans le creux des montagnes. Puis il y avait sans conteste le fait d'être présentée aux autres comme étant la compagne de la détective. Faire partie intégrante de cette famille encore quasiment inconnue. Une bouffée de fierté prit Maura à la gorge et elle exhala dans un sourire de confiance. Tout allait bien se passer.

Enfin elle arriva au bureau de Jane. La grande femme était encore penchée au dessus de divers rapports, éclairée par la petite lampe posée sur le bois. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle pouvait se délecter de la vue qui lui était offerte. Le dos légèrement courbé dont les muscles et les omoplates étaient bien marqués par le t-shirt bleu marine. Les cheveux corbeau, tombant en une cascade de boucles épaisses sur les épaules souples. Et ce profil… Dieu ce visage… La gorge à la peau fine, cette mâchoire forte et ce menton volontaire. Ces lèvres chaudes qu'elle aimait tellement embrasser. Le nez, bien dessiné et droit, avec cette légère bosse à son sommet, piquante, puis ces yeux… Ces grands yeux noirs aux longs cils et encadrés par des pommettes saillantes et d'épais sourcils sombres.

Jane Rizzoli était tellement belle. Belle dans sa naturelle négligence d'apparence. Belle dans sa force tranquille. Et Maura la trouvait particulièrement à mourir dans son costume de travail avec son badge doré accroché fièrement à la ceinture.

La légiste passa derrière elle et, après avoir laissé glisser distraitement la main sur sa nuque, lui baisa le haut de la tête avant d'assoir une cuisse sur son bureau. Jane alors se redressa et étendit les bras vers le haut, faisant craquer une ou deux cervicales au passage.

- Il est l'heure de rentrer ? _demanda-t-elle en posant les mains autour de la jambe de Maura et embrassa son genou, profitant des bureaux vides autour d'elles._

- Hmm hmm,_ sourit la jolie blonde_. Ta mère m'a envoyé un message, elle nous prépare le dîner pour ce soir.

Jane ferma le dossier et attrapa ses clés dans le tiroir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

La veste fut enfilée et les cheveux dégagés du col, col que Maura redressa d'ailleurs, voulant éviter tout faux plis. La détective lui tint la porte et elles s'engagèrent vers le hall éclairé, croisant quelques rookies prêts à prendre leurs gardes nocturnes.

[…]

Dès que Jane passa la porte de la maison, elle buta contre une valise bien lourde et perdit l'équilibre un instant avant de se rattraper contre le meuble d'entrée. Son pied lui faisait horriblement mal.

- Ma ! _gronda-t-elle, mâchoires serrées, essayant de canaliser la douleur._

Maura, quant à elle, fit attention où elle marchait et s'aida de l'épaule de Jane pour éviter le tas de bagages.

- Ô mes chéries vous êtes enfin à la maison ! _s'enthousiasma Angela qui s'était détournée un instant de sa plaque de cuisson_. Janie, j'ai préparé mes valises dans l'entrée avec les vôtres, je me suis dit que ce serait un gain de temps pour demain matin !

- Oui, merci Ma, j'ai vu…

Jo Friday qui avait détalé du canapé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, faisait la fête autour de sa maitresse, heureuse de la revoir. La grande femme attrapa la laisse suspendue au porte manteau et attacha la boule de poil après lui avoir ébouriffé la tête.

- À tout à l'heure ! _prévint Jane en baisant rapidement les lèvres de Maura._

- Dépêche toi, Janie, le dîner est bientôt prêt !

- C'est à elle qu'il faut dire ça, _s'amusa-t-elle en s'adressant à Jo._

Puis la porte se referma. La légiste retira son coupe vent et l'accrocha dans l'entrée.

- Mmmmh, Angela cela semble délicieux rien qu'à l'odeur !

La concernée sourit de plus belles et lui tendit la cuillère en bois. Maura pencha la tête sur le côté, permettant ainsi à ses cheveux d'être retenus par sa main droite alors qu'elle goûtait la sauce offerte.

- Il va falloir que vous m'appreniez, _dit-elle, espiègle._

Le rire franc d'Angela résonna un instant.

- Surtout que ces cannellonis sont les préférés de Jane.

Maura rougit légèrement au clin d'oeil de la Mama Rizzoli et elle s'affaira à couper les légumes rincés présents sur le comptoir en petits dés.

- J'ai tellement hâte de revoir tout le monde demain, je ne tiens plus en place depuis deux semaines ! Je pense que Frankie bloque mes appels, le garçon doit être fou depuis que je compte sur lui pour ramener sa nouvelle copine…

- Angela, _rit la jolie blonde_. Ils ne se fréquentent que depuis un mois !

La matriarche s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et récupéra les petits dés de légumes et les jeta dans la poêle.

- Et alors ? Je veux montrer que mes enfants sont heureux et qu'ils savent séduire de si belles femmes, _expliqua-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil_. N'est-elle pas ravissante cette Helena ? Elle n'est pas médecin c'est vrai mais bibliothécaire c'est bien non ? _l'huile d'olive vint recouvrir les dés et la poêle fut agitée_. En tout cas ce n'est pas une psychopathe ou une flic sous couverture qui se sert de lui. Si mon Frankie se débrouille bien, j'aurai bientôt plus de petits enfants !

Maura leur servit deux verres de vins et sirota le sien en silence pendant un instant. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps déjà mais elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec Jane. La légiste s'en voulu légèrement de profiter si impudemment de la loquacité d'Angela.

- Je me disais, _commença-t-elle doucement, attirant déjà l'attention de la femme Italienne_. Sept ans sans nouvelles de la famille c'est long non ? _le nez d'Angela frisa et elle plongea les yeux dans son verre_. Enfin je veux dire, de mon côté de la famille ce serait quelque chose de tout à fait normal mais du votre… Cela semble toute une vie, _ajouta Maura._

Angela coupa le feu sous les légumes et enfourna les cannellonis. Elle prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de son vin et se débarrassa du tablier. Maura, de par ce silence rare, regretta sa question. C'était définitivement un sujet sensible. Qu'elle était bête ! Si déjà cela affectait Jane, même si cette dernière le réfuté, quand était-il d'Angela…

Pourtant les mots finirent par sortir :

- Il y a un peu plus de sept ans, mon oncle, Anthony est décédé…

Maura hocha la tête, elle savait que Francesca, la Nonna de Jane avait eu un frère dont elle avait vaguement entendu parlé… Et non en bien…

- Lors du repas, après l'enterrement, _continua Angela qui se dirigeait vers le canapé, Maura sur les talons_. Disons qu'il y a eu certain conflit et bêtes noires du passé… _elle avala une nouvelle gorgée_. Plusieurs paroles ont été échangées… Certaines plus dures que d'autre.

Maura hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Les mots blessants sans retenu, elle connaissait bien…

- Depuis la famille s'est divisée, _sourit tristement Angela_. C'est surtout du côté de mon oncle que nous n'avons plus vraiment de nouvelles… Ses fils, mes cousins, ont encore quelques différents à régler. Je comprends la réaction de Jane à ne pas vouloir y aller. Même si je me fais une joie de revoir tout le monde malgré ce qu'il s'est passé… J'appréhende quand même.

La légiste posa son verre sur la table basse. Ce séjour allait définitivement être intéressant.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Joe Friday couina d'impatience alors que Jane lui défit la laisse. La boule de poil fonça droit vers sa gamelle d'eau dans la cuisine, reniflant Bass sur son passage. La grande brune fit alors son entrée, évitant toutes rencontres infortuites avec les bagages.

- Le repas sera prêt dans cinq minutes les filles, _annonça Angela qui déjà s'était levée, prête à sortir les cannellonis du four._

Jane s'attacha les cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute. Maura saliva rien qu'à la vue de la nuque enfin dégagée. Elle aimait ça lorsque Jane s'attachait les cheveux. Elle pouvait avoir cet accès complet à ce cou long et lisse. Une vue dégagée sur les arrêtes saillantes de sa mâchoire ou encore sur ces petits cheveux rebelles et duveteux le long de sa nuque. Mais elle aimait aussi lorsqu'ils étaient libres. Avec leur ondulation soyeuse et leur mouvement désordonné. Maura adorait y plonger, se gorgeant du parfum.

- Il était temps que cette journée s'arrête enfin, _grogna la détective en se dirigeant vers le canapé. _

Elle posa les mains sur le dossier et se pencha légèrement, surplombant la légiste qui avait laissé basculer sa tête en arrière.

- Tu m'as manqué… _souffla cette dernière en se laissant embrasser._

Jane sourit dans le baiser et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Chérie, je suis partie moins d'un quart d'heure.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, _renchérit Maura en glissant la main sur sa nuque, l'attirant plus près encore. _

Jane rit et se laissa tomber par dessus le canapé, atterrissant non sans grâce sur les coussins. Elle s'installa, la tête confortablement posée sur les cuisses de sa jolie blonde. Maura lui baisa le front et caressa distraitement les lignes de son visage. Jane qui avait fermé les yeux depuis un moment, sentait que sa compagne était ailleurs.

- À quoi tu penses ?

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent un instant. Jane fronça les sourcils et cligna un oeil légèrement ouvert, le nez froissé.

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas.

L'Italienne se redressa, appuyée sur un coude. Maura lui offrit son plus beau sourire mais il en fallait plus pour amadouer la détective.

- Bien… _les lèvres vinrent se poser à l'oreille, puis glissèrent le long du cou avant de s'arrêter entre ses seins_. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que me disent ces adorables plaques rouges.

Une tape vint lui secouer le bras et Jane ricana avant de se laisser retomber sur ses cuisses.

- Ta mère m'a expliqué pourquoi c'était si compliqué dans ta famille en ce moment…

La détective se passa la main sur le visage et souffla fortement.

- Aucune chance qu'on en parle. J'ai déjà cédé pour le séjour, _bouda Jane en croisant les bras sur la poitrine_. C'est vraiment pour Nonna que je me bouge.

- Jane…

- Sérieusement Maura tu ne les connais pas… Il y en a déjà un ou deux qui vont nous regarder de travers, sans compter sur le fait que Ma' risque de nous défendre comme une louve blessée… Puis Tommy qui ne cessera de se rendre intéressant pour attirer l'attention de Matteo parce que depuis que nous sommes gamins, c'est son oncle préféré…

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Rien qu'à penser à ça, elle se rendait déjà malade.

- Alors je fais juste ça pour Nonna et Ma'. Puis profiter de ces quelques jours de vacances avec toi, même si ma famille est en fond, _finit-elle par sourire._

Maura passa amoureusement l'index sur la pommette brune. La détective remarqua ses yeux pétillants et ce sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es tellement adorable quand tu veux, _la taquina Maura._

Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire.

- Et je te prierai de laisser intacte, en dehors de cette maison, mon image de dure à cuire.

Les deux amantes partirent en éclats de rire lorsqu'Angela les appela pour passer à table.


	2. L'amour avec toi

_**Et voilà, c'est tout nouveau pour moi aussi alors dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez ( si c'est trop cru, trop long, trop détaillé, trop... ) Juste, laissez moi savoir ^^ Et le grand départ sera pour le prochain chapitre ;)**_

La Mama Rizzoli laissa les deux femmes seules vers 22h30. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 7h devant la porte le lendemain matin afin de partir dans la demie heure qui suivait. Ils avaient quatre heures de route avant d'atteindre la maison familiale et ils devaient impérativement arriver pour l'heure du déjeuner, en tout cas, du point de vue d'Angela. Frankie devait suivre Jane, Tommy et sa petite famille dans la voiture. La belle brune tremblait déjà à l'idée de ce long trajet, sa mère infatigable de paroles sur la banquette arrière.

Maura venait de ranger la dernière assiette et se pencha vers Bass, lui tendant une fraise avant d'aller se coucher. Elle du batailler un instant avec Joe Friday qui, chevauchant la carapace de son ami, essayait de lui voler sa friandise. La sonnerie du téléphone de Jane et la voix de sa maitresse attira le chien qui permit à Bass de sortir de sa cachette. Maura fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien téléphoner à cette heure ci ? Elle se redressa et lissa quelques plis imaginaires de son tailleur.

Elle passa la main sur le dos de sa belle brune et la questionna du regard. Jane masqua le combiné de sa main libre et lui murmura le nom de l'appelant ; Gabriele. Le jeune homme devait certainement prévenir Jane de son arrivée à la maison du lac. Elles avaient su par la soeur d'Angela qu'une partie de la famille avait pu également prendre leur vendredi après midi et arriver tard dans la soirée. La légiste hocha la tête dans un sourire et lui demanda de passer le bonsoir avant de monter se préparer pour la nuit.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour Jane à rejoindre la légiste qui finissait de se brosser les dents.

- Gab t'embrasse, _prévint la belle brune en haussant la voix afin que Maura l'entende de la salle de bain._

- Il est bien arrivé ? _essaya d'articuler cette dernière._

Jane retira son haut et défit son jean avant de jeter le tout négligemment sur la chaise du bureau dans le coin de la chambre.

- Ouais, pas trop de monde sur la route, même si Maria lui a fait la misère tout du long, _rit-elle._

Maura ébaucha un sourire en coin. Il est vrai que la femme ressemblait à Angela en tout point, elles n'étaient pas soeurs pour rien.

- La plupart de mes oncles et cousins sont déjà là bas. _Jane entra dans la salle de bain tout en défaisant sa queue de cheval et se délesta de ses sous vêtements qu'elle déposa dans la corbeille à linge salle. Au moins, Maura avait réussi à lui apprendre ça et à ne pas les laisser trainer n'importe où_. L'ambiance est tendue apparemment. Dieu comme j'ai hâte d'y être… _ironisa-t-elle._

Quand elle se tourna vers sa compagne, Jane sourit largement ; existait-il quelque chose d'aussi adorable que Maura Isles les lèvres pleines de dentifrice ? Elle n'en était pas sûr. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui voler un baiser, la jolie blonde se détourna puis se pencha vers l'évier afin de se rincer, profitant de buter allègrement ses fesses contre le bassin de Jane, provocante.

- Maura… _prévint l'Italienne alors que ses mains glissèrent le long des hanches à travers la soie du peignoir._

La concernée se redressa légèrement, croisant les yeux de son amante dans le miroir, un regard innocent sur le visage :

- Oui, Chérie ?

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'essuya les quelques gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient le long de son menton d'un revers de main, les cheveux tombant sur un côté, caressant l'épaule dénudée par le tissu tombant.

C'était fou ce que cette femme pouvait faire à Jane Rizzoli et c'était encore plus fou que cette dernière lui laissait le plaisir d'en jouer.

Une des mains glissa sur le dessus des reins et laissa un doigts tracer la gouttière du dos, les hanches balançant déjà très subtilement d'avant en arrière.

Maura sourit, espiègle. Ce qu'elle aimait être désirée par Jane. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu avant. C'était sincère, passionné mais en même temps respectueux. Jane désirait lui faire l'amour, lui donner du plaisir. C'était son envie le plus cher. Librement, totalement, sans aucune retenue, c'était la manière dont Maura aimait se donner à elle.

La grande femme l'attira contre elle, ne pouvant plus supporter ce corps trop éloigné du sien. Maura frémit, elle sentait tout contre ses omoplates, à travers le tissu, les deux pointes dressées, déjà preuves de l'envie de leur propriétaire. La bouche s'empara bien vite de la peau du cou, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille, vorace :

- Tu te joues de moi…

Les mains sur le ventre plat, serrant les fibres du peignoir, malheureuses de le trouver sur leur passage. Maura laissa sa tête basculer sur l'épaule, fermant les yeux pour profiter du doux ronronnement que dégagé son amante. Alors une des mains recouvrit un sein pendant que l'autre jouait avec le noeud du vêtement. Déjà Maura pouvait sentir la douce chaleur s'insinuer entre ses cuisses…

- Jane… _sa voix rauque et imprégnée de luxure la surprit. Jane l'avait à peine touché et la voilà déjà suppliante_. Jane, autant que j'aimerai poursuivre ce que tu as en tête, je doute fort que le réveil et la longue route de demain soit compatible avec…

Un grondement sourd et la légiste lui fit face d'un mouvement de bras. Les lèvres qui s'écrasent sur la bouche. Les dents qui mordent, sucent, s'entrechoquent. La langue qui glisse, pénètre, caresse… Puis le goût de l'autre, sa chaleur… Maura en eu la tête qui tourne.

La grande brune se pencha, attrapant le cul ferme de la légiste, lui intimant de s'accrocher à elle, ce qu'elle fit.

C'est une Jane complètement nue, Maura suspendue à son cou, les cuisses bien serrées autour de ses hanches, qui traversa la chambre, jetant sur les draps son amante.

- Jane…

Les doigts s'enfilent dans les mèches noires de jais, serrant entre ses poings les boucles, appuyant ainsi la touche de la détective. Maura était en train de perdre pieds.

- Jane s'il te plait, tu sais comment tu peux être le matin lorsque tu n'as pas assez dormi… _souffla-t-elle, difficilement._

En effet, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la route avec une Jane Rizzoli de mauvais poil.

- Moi je suis pas contre de prendre le risque, _souffla cette dernière,_ _le visage plongé entre les seins._

Et il était là ce sourire en coin qui creusait sa joue d'une adorable fossette et ces yeux brillants d'amusement. Maura soutenue son regard, pas prête de lâcher si facilement et pourtant, lorsque Jane lui décocha sa moue de petite fille, s'en était finit d'elle. Elle sourit et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Jane rit et se glissa à sa hauteur, se mordant la lèvre, retenant un sourire victorieux.

- Puis je te promets de penser très fort à ce moment quand j'aurai envie d'étrangler Ma' dans la voiture demain, _renchérit l'Italienne._

Maura rit à gorge déployée et Jane ricana dans son cou.

- Sans compter que nous n'aurons plus vraiment l'occasion d'avoir un peu d'intimité durant les prochains jours… _les bouches se scellèrent dans un tendre baiser, très envieux de s'approfondir._ Et Dieu, Maura ce que j'ai envie de toi.

Le noeud du peignoir fut enfin détaché et les deux femmes purent jouir de sentir totalement leurs peaux s'unirent. Maura se redressa et, tout en continuant le baiser, se débarrassa totalement du vêtement. Elle se hissa jusqu'à la tête du lit, suivi de près par Jane.

Elles prirent le temps dans leurs baisers. Délicieusement le temps… Douloureusement pour Maura qui sentait la douleur plaidant d'être apaisée entre ses jambes.

Jane appuya un baiser mouillé de par ses lèvres gonflées d'avoir trop embrassé sur le menton offert. Maura jeta la tête en arrière, le souffle court, laissant ainsi le plus d'accès possible à son cou. La grande femme ne se priva pas, laissant sa marque dans le creux de la clavicule, à l'abri des regards.

Maura avait toujours aimé cette attention de Jane à la marquer. Toujours discret, toujours à un nouvel endroit. Toujours pour juste lui rappeler qu'elles s'étaient aimées. La légiste se tortilla dans un sourire quand Jane aspira l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche.

Dieu qu'elle aimait sa bouche… Ses lèvres fines, ses dents blanches et droites. La manière dont elle souriait, dont elle humectait ses lèvres avant de prendre le goulot de sa Blue Moon entre elles… Le touché soyeux, la teinte rosée.

Les mains vinrent remplacer la bouche. Ces mains… Ces grandes mains aux doigts fins et longs. Maura se surprit à en rêver plus d'une fois, sur elle, en elle… Ces mains douces mais pourtant tout aussi rugueuses. Ces mains meurtries mais fortes. Ces mains qu'elle reconnaitrait rien qu'au toucher mais pas à cause des cicatrices, non, juste par la manière dont Jane avait de la toucher. Comme si c'était son corps qui les nourrissait. Comme si leurs peaux fusionnaient tout à coup.

Jane glissa la langue le long de la ligne de son ventre et titilla son nombril. Le corps de Maura se tendit en prévision de ce que son amante avait en tête.

La détective se redressa, à genoux, les pieds calés sous ses fesses. Elle remonta les mains le long des cuisses et, sans perdre Maura des yeux, prit un genoux entre chaque main et écarta les jambes.

La vue qui lui était offerte fit courir cet agréable frisson le long de sa nuque. Elle ne s'en lassera jamais.

- Tu es tellement belle.

Maura lui sourit, amoureusement. Elle se cambra, s'offrant encore plus que cela était possible. Jane se pencha alors, léchant le jus du sexe gonflé. Le souffle que son amante avait retenu, attendant d'être touchée, fut enfin libéré, doux gémissement. Une des mains attrapa la crinière rebelle, caressant dans un rythme la nuque dégagée, l'autre, agrippait les draps. Jane avait toujours su comment la rendre folle. Ces allées et venues sans jamais vraiment se concentrer sur le point le plus sensible. Cette langue qui prétendait à s'immiscer entre ses lèvres sans jamais vraiment venir en elle…

Jane Rizzoli finirait par avoir sa perte.

- Jane j'ten pris, _pleura Maura dans un gémissement. _

Elle sentit le sourire et le souffle contre son sexe. Elle sentit les doigts glisser lentement au plus profond d'elle, la bouche pleinement concentrait sur son coeur.

- Putain… _grogna la légiste_.

Et ça, c'était tout ce que Jane voulait entendre. Lui faire perdre pied au point que Maura n'hésitait plus à jurer et à le faire même sans s'en rendre compte.

Les hanches se mirent à basculer et Jane commença à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme imposé. Elle lui enserra la taille et la bloqua contre le matelas. Les cuisses de Maura resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du visage tant aimé. Elle n'allait pas savoir tenir encore longtemps.

Pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Plus que tout elle voulait sa bouche sur la sienne, se plonger dans ses yeux sombres et dilatés au moment de jouir. Plus que tout elle voulait Jane. Elle voulait se concentrer sur elle, plutôt que sur le plaisir qu'elle recevait. Parce que c'était plus que ça, beaucoup plus que juste du sexe, que d'avoir un orgasme comme finalité de l'acte. C'était Jane et faire l'amour avec elle. C'était se donner entièrement à elle. Se donner comme jamais elle ne s'était offerte à un autre amant, pas même à Ian…

Jane attrapa la main serrée autour des draps et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Viens, s'il te plait, Jane… J'ai besoin de toi.

Les yeux qui se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. L'Italienne se dégagea d'entre ses cuisses en un mouvement et fut sur sa bouche. Le soupire que Maura laissa échapper en se goutant sur ses lèvres fut l'une des choses les plus érotiques que Jane connu dans sa vie.

Les ongles parfaitement manucurés de la jolie blonde lui labourèrent le dos. Elle savait déjà qu'elle en aurait les marques mais elle s'en fichait. Son avant bras commençait à lui faire mal, une crampe s'immisçant lentement dans ses muscles mais elle s'en fichait. Juste garder le rythme des gémissements de Maura. Juste la mener au bord du précipice et de la faire s'envoler.

- Plus… Bébé, j't'en pris… Plus…

Appuyée sur son coude droit, Jane s'aida de ses hanches pour être encore plus forte, plus présente au creux de sa jolie blonde.

- Maura…

Avec difficulté, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Les mains vinrent encadrer le visage transpirant à la respiration saccadée, écartant quelques mèches noires sur leur passage.

- Je t'aime, _murmura Jane, le souffle court, ce sourire tendre au coin des lèvres_.

D'un baiser elle recueillit la larme solitaire au coin de l'oeil de la légiste. Le coeur de Maura était en train d'exploser d'amour et son corps de totale plénitude.

Jane courba ses doigts, grattant contre le point qui avait raison de son amante à chaque fois. Maura plongea le visage dans son cou et étouffa un cri. Alors, d'un coup de bassin elle prit le dessus. Jane se laissa plaquer contre le matelas, agrippant la hanche de sa main libre. Maura prit appuis sur le ventre aux abdos visibles et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Jane se délecta de la vue des seins fermes mis en avant entre les bras serrés battant le rythme d'une Maura sauvage.

Les parois de velours se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts. Le corps chaud se mit à trembler. Les mouvements étaient saccadés et désordonnés. Jane se redressa, collant leur corps moites en un ensemble frissonnant, pressant de sa main libre le bassin plus près d'elle si cela était encore possible et caressa le coeur de Maura du pouce…

Il y eu cette fraction de secondes où tout est calme, où tout est tendu, fragile, soufflé, prêt pour l'implosion.

Et ce fut ça.

Les gémissements crescendo, le corps secoué, les mouvements erratiques et violents.

Maura passa un bras autour des épaules souples et musclées, pour se sentir plus près d'elle, pour s'empêcher de basculer, pour se raccrocher à une once de réalité depuis que l'orgasme l'avait fauché. De l'autre main elle agrippa la nuque, puis elle pressa son front au sien.

Et ce fut ce silence calme, plein de confort et de confiance. Ce silence entrechoqué des souffles saccadés, du coeur qui battait dans les oreilles, assourdissant, vivifiant.

Les yeux qui s'ouvrent à nouveau. Le regard brouillé quelque temps puis la rencontre avec les deux pierres noires. Jane se mordit la lèvre. Maura quand à elle ne put qu'esquisser un sourire qui se répercuta sur le visage de la belle brune. Alors, au rythme d'une musique silencieuse, elles se balancèrent doucement, s'embrassant tendrement, scellant une promesse sincère d'un amour réciproque.

Puis Jane allongea Maura sur les draps froissés, se retirant enfin, pourtant bien trop tôt au gout des deux femmes. Maura frissonna, encore trop sensible pour un quelconque touché. La détective s'allongea sur le côté de son amante, l'entourant de sa jambe et de son bras protecteur, le visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Alors Maura tourna la tête et lui baisa le front :

- Je t'aime.

L'étreinte se resserra dans une grande inspiration et la grande femme lui baisa le sein. Pourtant ce moment ne pouvait pas rester si calme et si tendre… Non, pas si vous étiez entrain de le vivre avec Jane Rizzoli :

- Et dire que t'as failli nous faire passer à côté de ça.

Après un silence, ce fut au tour de Maura de répliquer :

- Je me disais aussi, le moment était trop parfait…

Jane lui tapa le bras et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. L'Italienne ne quitta pas le visage de son amante des yeux, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- À quoi tu penses ? _souffla Maura qui s'était laissée glisser à sa hauteur, allongée sur son côté, face à Jane._

Cette dernière soupira d'aise et glissa la jambe entre les siennes, posant la main sur sa joue.

- Que je vais les rendre bouche bée demain en venant accompagnée d'une si belle femme.

Maura leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire et lui couvrit la bouche de sa main :

- Tais-toi…

Chaque doigt fut embrasser. Maura ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre tendresse et fou rire, le bonheur se déversait sur elle à chaque instant de l'existence depuis sa rencontre avec la détective. La vie ne serait définitivement pas la même sans Jane.

- J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, _la paume de la main fut honorée de petits baisers papillons_. Je pourrai passer des heures à te regarder… Te regarder sourire, _les lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche de Maura_. Te regarder travailler. Ce que tu peux être belle avec ce froncement de sourcil quand quelque chose te tracasse,_ un baiser, juste au sommet du nez, au commencement du front, Maura ferma les yeux_. Te regarder t'occuper de Bass, de Joe… de ma mère, _Maura rit_. De moi… _les deux joues furent caressées_. Te regarder dévouer aux autres sans rien demander en retour. Te regarder t'offusquer lorsque je parle de tes Louboutin comme une vulgaire paire de chaussures.

La légiste se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant un nouveau rire. Jane en eu encore plus le sourire aux lèvres.

- Te regarder te lever une demie heure plutôt pour te préparer le matin…

Maura fronça les sourcils, sa belle brune dormait encore lorsqu'elle se levait. Jane prit une mèche blonde entre ses doigts et la glissa derrière l'ourlet délicat de son oreille.

- Je sais que tu es levée parce que ta chaleur me manque. Alors je plonge dans ton oreiller et te regarde par l'embrasure de la porte que tu laisses toujours légèrement entrouverte.

- Jane…

L'index que posa cette dernière sur ses lèvres interrompit le court de sa pensée.

- Mais j'aime par dessous tout te regarder dans des moments comme celui-ci. Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir te voir comme ça… _le doigt glissa le long de la gorge et elle re dessina le contour d'un sein. _

Maura bascula légèrement sur le dos, le visage toujours concentré sur la détective.

- Et à te toucher comme ça…

L'index continua sa course, dessinant chaque côtes et l'os de la hanche. Jane se redressa sur son coude droit, la tête soutenu par sa main. Maura bascula son visage dans l'oreiller, la respiration déjà soutenue, les yeux fermés.

- Et à qui tu laisses le droit de t'aimer comme ça…

Les doigts qui s'immiscent à nouveau dans la moiteur encore sensible. La plainte chargée de plaisir. La main qui s'agrippe au poignet. La bouche qui rencontre l'autre.

Jane Rizzoli n'était une femme qui parlait beaucoup. Encore moins de sentiments et de tout ce qui touchait à l'intimité. Pourtant, quand il fallait parlait à Maura Isles, la séduire, la faire rire, la réconforter, l'exciter… Jane ne manquait jamais de mots, au plus grand bonheur de la légiste.

Elle ne manquait jamais de rien pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.


	3. Bienvenue Chez Nous

_**Mes gens ! Voici la suite et le commencement si je puis dire des aventures chez la famille de Jane. Nos deux femmes de lois seront mises à rude épreuve au cours de ce séjour mais plein de tendresse également ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Pour ce qui est du **_**_rating du chapitre précédent, n'ayant pas eu de retour sur la manière d'écrire et de décrire, je vais me permettre de continuer dans cette voie n'ayant apparemment choquer personne ( sans que ça ai l'air de vous emballer non plus mais bon, moi ça m'fait plaisir de pouvoir me lâcher xD )_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

5h30 exactement et la musique douce de Yo-Yo Ma s'éleva de la station d'accueil d'Ipod de Maura. La légiste se réveilla sur l'instant et tendit automatiquement la main afin de l'éteindre. Alors elle ressentit toute cette agréable douleur dans son corps. Ces courbatures rassurantes dans les bras. Cette sensibilité entre ses jambes. Chaque geste déjà, même infime, lui rappelait sa nuit d'amour avec Jane. Maura sourit béatement avant de se tourner vers son amante qui dormait toujours.

Elle caressa le bras qui l'enlaçait paresseusement et embrassa l'épaule. La respiration de Jane s'ébranla quelque peu et le corps frissonna un instant. Mais les petits ronflements ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre un rythme lent et Maura tomba amoureuse de la belle brune encore un peu plus si cela était possible.

Trois heures de sommeil seulement mais pourtant Maura se sentait en pleine forme. Elle savait déjà que pour Jane, ce ne serait pas la même chose alors elle alla se préparer, lui laissant encore quelques minutes de repos supplémentaire. Elle repensa au dernier orgasme qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle repensa au corps de Jane qui s'était tendu, tremblant de toute part. Elle repensa à la manière dont elle avait labouré son dos de ses ongles courts. Elle repensa aux lèvres ouvertes mais dont aucun son n'en était sorti. Et Jane s'était effondrée, enlaçant sa jolie blonde sur elle, laissant le sommeil avoir raison d'elle.

Sous la douche, Maura se remémora ces quatre derniers mois de bonheur avec Jane. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur ces épaules, comme ces gouttes de pluie ce soir là. La tempête les avaient prises au piège sur la route du retour à l'appartement de Jane. La météo en parlait depuis deux jours. Il fallait se barricader chez soi le temps qu'elle survole Boston. Cela ne devait durer qu'une nuit. Pourtant l'enquête en cours les avait gardé tard à la BPD. Korsak avait refusé que Jane quitte la station mais il était hors de question pour la détective de laisser Jo Friday seule à l'appartement ce soir. Le pauvre chien aurait succombé de chaleur dû au court circuit que la ville devait subir cette nuit à cause de la tempête, coupant ainsi sa climatisation. Et pour Maura, il était hors de question de laisser Jane y aller seule…

Elles avaient dû abandonner la voiture, trois rues plus loin. Maura se rappela la main de Jane sur sa hanche, la pressant fortement contre elle pour l'empêcher de tituber. Elle se rappela la veste que la belle brune lui avait donné et dont elle s'était servi comme parapluie de fortune. Elles avaient couru à en perdre haleine, finissant par se trouver à l'abri dans l'immeuble de la détective. Puis tout naturellement elles avaient finit dans le canapé, douchées et changées dans chacune un débardeur et une paire de shorty de Jane, ressentant déjà la chaleur dû à la tempête. Et sans savoir vraiment pour quoi ( ou certainement que si au final ), elles s'étaient retrouvées allongées, emmêlées sur les coussins, la bouche dévorant celle de l'autre.

Maura Isles avait toujours détesté la pluie. Ses cheveux se mettaient à friser et ses vêtement se retrouvaient détendus, collés contre sa peau de manière désagréable… Pourtant, depuis ce soir là, elle adorait regarder l'orage et frissonnait à chaque coup de tonnerre. Elle profitait de l'eau qui coulait le long de son visage, finissant sa course dans le creux de son dos. Elle aimait le parfum du bitume mouillé et des arbres rafraichis.

Lorsqu'elle finit de s'habiller, Maura entendit du bruit venant de sa cuisine. Angela devait déjà s'afférer à la confection d'un petit déjeuner, signe pour elle d'aller réveiller Jane.

Elle appuya un genoux du côté de la belle brune sur le matelas et se pencha près du visage aimé. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe dégagée :

- Cinq minutes de plus, Maur… _grogna la détective en se nichant un peu plus dans les oreillers._

Un nouveau baiser sur l'épaule maintenant puis le long du bras.

- Jane, il est bientôt 6h.

- Dors encore, chérie… _somnola à nouveau Jane en étreignant sa compagne._

Maura poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva roulée sur le lit, les bras de Jane fermement enroulés autour d'elle.

C'est alors que deux coups résonnèrent sur le bois verni et avant que Maura puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant apparaître Angela dans l'embrasure.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour réveiller Jane.

- Ma ! _sursauta l'italienne en se redressant, couvrant son corps du mieux qu'elle put._

Maura sortit du lit en riant. Une mère avait toujours le don pour réveiller son enfant, et ce, par n'importe quel moyen.

- Bonjour Angela, _sourit la légiste en enlaçant la femme._

La Mama Rizzoli lui claqua un baiser mouillé sur la joue et pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa fille encore recroquevillée sous les couvertures :

- Et toi jeune fille, je n'arriverais pas en retard parce que tu ne sais pas assumer une nuit de folie.

Le visage de Jane se décomposa et elle se tourna, bouche bée, vers Maura qui rougit légèrement.

- À ton âge, avec ton père, on pouvait enchaîner une journée de travail sans avoir fermé l'oeil même une heure…

Jane se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux parlant plus fort pour essayer de couvrir la voix de sa mère :

- Non Ma ! Information inutile ! Je ne veux pas savoir, maintenant s'il te plaît sors de cette chambre, je t'en supplie.

La matriarche redressa le menton et, avec un sourire en coin, fit un clin d'oeil à sa belle fille avant de sortir.

Jane ouvrit un oeil, puis deux et, lorsqu'elle constata que sa mère venait de descendre, elle laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit, penaude.

- Dis moi que ça ne vient pas réellement de se passer…

Maura se mordit la lèvre et lissa les plis imaginaires sur sa robe bleu nuit. Elle s'approcha du lit et embrassa rapidement son amante :

- Je t'attends en bas, _sourit-elle,_ _les joues encore légèrement roses._

Jane gémit de désespoir et se laissa tomber en arrière, se percutant à la tête de lit. C'est dans un grognement qu'elle se leva en se tenant le haut du crâne, faisant tout pour se rappeler la nuit qu'elles avaient passé, comme promis, pour se donner du courage.

[…]

Jane finissait de boutonner le haut de sa chemise quand elle apparut dans le bas de l'escalier. Elle sourit à la vue de Frankie la tête renfrognée dans son café sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine. Le pauvre, il venait d'enchainer une garde, Cavanaugh n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. La journée d'aujourd'hui allait être longue pour lui.

- Salut p'tit frère.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et l'étreignit rapidement en retour.

- Jane, pitié, laisse moi prendre Tommy, Lydia et TJ pour la route. Je ne vais pas savoir supporter Ma…

- Hors de question Frankie, on a tiré au sort, tu as perdu, tu la prends.

- Pitié, pitié, pitié !

Et là, elle reconnut l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ses grands yeux noirs et brillants. Sa moue et ses lèvres tremblantes. Jane se moquait toujours de sa mère quand elle craquait. Pourtant, et plus d'une fois, elle n'avait pas pu lui résister non plus.

- Deux semaines de tournée au Dirty Robber, _marchanda l'italienne_

Frankie se pinça la lèvre, les négociations allaient être rudes.

- Une… _Jane allait répliquer mais le jeune homme renchérit_. Et je te fais ta paperasse avec.

La détective sourit et tapota l'épaule de son frère.

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais le sens des affaires, Frankie.

Un bruit assourdissant vint des escaliers. Alors apparut Maura, trainant derrière elle une énorme valise et Angela, portant un sac de voyage plus petit.

- Wow. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à faire le trie Jane.

Encore une fois, la belle brune n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Je sais que ce n'est que pour une semaine, je sais que je ne vais certainement pas porter un tiers de ce que j'aurai emmené et je sais aussi que ma Prius ne possède pas une soute d'avion mais tu crois que tu pourrais trouver encore un peu de place pour celles-ci ? _demanda innocemment la légiste en faisant les yeux doux._

Jane s'approcha, sans quitter Maura des yeux. Alors elle se pencha et attrapa la poignet de la valise. Maura sourit grandement avant de lui planter un bisou sur la joue :

- Je vais te préparer ton café en attendant.

Elle la regarda filer vers la cuisine, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Non Ma, pas un seul commentaire, pas un seul, _prévint-elle alors qu'Angela riait déjà dans sa main._

La matriarche lâcha le sac de voyage plein à craquer sur l'épaule de sa fille et cette dernière chancela.

- Nom d'un chien ! _s'exclama Jane_. Putain Maura mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?!

- Jane, langage ! _grondèrent la légiste et Angela en coeur._

La grande femme leva les yeux au ciel dans un grognement sous le regard amusé de Frankie.

[…]

Et c'est avec plus d'une demie heure de retard, car Tommy n'avait pas réussi à se lever à temps, qu'ils finirent par se mettre en route. Angela boudait sur la banquette arrière car Lydia n'avait pas voulu lui laisser T.J pour le voyage. Sans aucune délicatesse, la matriarche harcela les deux femmes sur le fait de faire rapidement un bébé. Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouvel petit enfant, parce que T.J avait besoin d'un cousin ( ou cousine avec une légère préférence pour cette dernière hypothèse ) avec qui s'amuser et parce qu'elles n'étaient plus toutes jeunes et que les chances de tomber enceinte allait grandement s'affaiblir. Jane fulminait, serrant entre ses mains le volant. Maura lui pressa la cuisse d'un geste rassurant et finit par glisser la main sur sa nuque, massant lentement, dans le but de la détendre.

La route fut calme dans l'ensemble. Ni trop d'embouteillages comme Jane l'avait prévu ni trop de sujet de conversations délicats de la part d'Angela qui avait finit par recevoir un coup de téléphone de la part de Carla Talucci qui l'avait occupé le reste du voyage.

Bien vite le paysage changea. Les montagnes à perte de vue. Le ciel clair et bleu du matin. La fraicheur de l'air mélangé avec la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Et enfin le lac se dessina dans le creux de la vallée.

Jane en eu une bouffée de chaleur. Elle n'était pas venu ici depuis plus de 6 ans. Rien n'avait changé. Elle ressentit cette hâte qu'elle avait enfant. Le visage collé contre la vitre sur la banquette arrière…

Puis la maison familiale qui apparut derrière les pins.

- Jane… C'est magnifique, _murmura Maura_.

La détective se remémora déjà quelques scènes de son enfance. Elle se remémora l'amour de cette famille. Les rires de joie et parfois même, les cris de colère. La boule dans son estomac se fit plus présente. Elle n'avait rien dit de ses craintes, laissant juste entrevoir son désaccord à se joindre à ce rassemblement. Mais à l'intérieur, Jane Rizzoli était pétrifiée de trouille. La belle brune pouvait mater n'importe quel délinquant ou assassin mais certain membre de sa famille pouvait la mettre facilement hors d'elle.

Alors elle glissa la main sur la cuisse nue de sa compagne, souriant malgré tout, car elle savait déjà qu'au courant de la semaine à venir, elle allait partager avec Maura, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, bien des facettes de son enfance, de sa famille, de tout ce qui l'avait construite.

[…]

Jane gara la voiture sur le terrain en gravier derrière la maison aux façades de lambris en bois peint de blanc. Les volets bleus céruléens tranchés ainsi avec le reste de la demeure très simple. Frankie coupa le moteur et fut le premier à sortir. Cette maison lui avait terriblement manqué. Le reste de la famille Rizzoli suivit et fut bien vite accueilli par Maria, la maîtresse de maison :

- On ne vous attendait pas de si tôt !

Angela serra fortement sa grande soeur contre elle.

- Zia ! _s'exclamèrent les trois grands enfants Rizzoli._

L'Italienne leur ouvrit les bras et ils se jetèrent tous à l'intérieur, se battant déjà pour la meilleure place. Maura en était bouche bée.

- Je te laisse imaginer tout ce qu'elle arrivait à leur faire faire quand je n'avais plus aucune autorité sur eux, _sourit la Mama Rizzoli, nostalgique._

Maura pouvait facilement imaginer une mini Jane à la crinière ébouriffée, le sourire immense percé par une incisive manquante.

- Dio mio _( Mon Dieu )_ ! È carino _( Il est mignon )_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandit, _s'enthousiasma Maria à la vue de TJ dans les bras de Lydia._

En effet, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an, quelque temps après l'accouchement. Angela se retrouva bombardée de fierté et ne tarie pas d'éloges sur son petit fils et Ô combien il était doué pour son âge.

Jane en profita pour décharger le coffre. À la vue des valises présentes, elle rit nerveusement en secouant la tête.

- Maura, tesoro _( chérie )_, tu as fait bon voyage ? _demanda Maria en pressant la légiste contre son opulente poitrine avant de lui claquer deux baisers mouillés sur les joues._

La soeur d'Angela, son mari et ses deux enfants, Alice et Gabriele, étaient les seuls à savoir pour Jane et Maura. Maria était d'ailleurs aux anges que sa petite Janie ai enfin trouvé une personne digne d'elle.

- Oui, Maria, merci, _répondit calmement la jolie blonde en essayant de reprendre son souffle._

- C'est parfait ! Tout le monde meurt d'impatience de vous embrasser, _prévint l'Italienne en attrapant l'un des sacs du coffre de Frankie_. On finira de décharger le reste tout à l'heure, _ils firent quelques pas avant que Maria ne se retournent vers le groupe, l'air sérieux_. Matteo est d'une humeur de chien, pour ne rien changer, Tommy je compte sur toi pour l'adoucir.

Le plus jeune des Rizzoli hocha la tête. Après tout il était le chouchou de son oncle, cela ne devrait pas être difficile.

Avant de passer le porche et de pénétrer dans la grande maison, Jane attrapa Maura par le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter. La grande femme savait que Maura avait encore quelques difficultés face à la société, surtout quand les gens présentés étaient d'une quelconque importance comme faisant parti intégrale de la famille de Jane. Même s'il fallait le reconnaitre, sa compagne avait fait d'énorme progrès au cours des années passées :

- Maura, il va y avoir beaucoup de personnes dans cette maison.

La concernée leva un sourcil, faisant mine d'être surprise. Comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

- Oui, chérie, je sais.

La détective lui fait alors LE regard et Maura sourit tendrement.

- Si à n'importe quel moment tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, je veux que tu me le dises d'accord ?

Maura détailla un instant la belle brune avant de lui caresser amoureusement la joue :

- J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

En effet, Jane se préoccupait toujours de son bien être. Elle faisait attention à tous ces petits détails qui pourraient la toucher, de n'importe quelle manière. Jane Rizzoli était son ange gardien.

L'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi ravissant que sa façade. Maura en était définitivement sous le charme. Depuis l'entrée, une grande pièce s'offrait à eux, allant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison. À travers la baie vitrée, une terrasse de bois brute et, en contrebas, le lac… Cette grande étendue d'eau qui reflétait les pins alentour et son ponton qui s'étendait sur quelques mètres. La pensée de boire son thé chaud, emmitouflée dans un des grands sweat de Jane en admirant le levé du soleil lui traversa l'esprit de suite. Maura hocha la tête à elle même, cela venait d'être ajouté dans sa liste de choses à faire.

Puis il y eu les rires et les embrassades. Des flots de paroles qui sortaient de toutes parts et qui surprirent la jolie blonde. Il y avait définitivement beaucoup de monde ici. Une quinzaine de personnes et encore, Maura savait que tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Inconsciemment elle s'était légèrement déplacée pour prendre du recul. Déjà, elle pouvait voir le malaise entre certaines personnes ; des demi sourires ou encore des sourires forcés, des signes de têtes à la place de grandes étreintes…

Jane quant à elle se rua dans les bras de sa Nonna lorsqu'elle aperçu cette dernière à la descente des escaliers. Elle ne vit pas son teint pâle et son air fatigué. Après tout, ce n'était pas une des choses que Francesca voulait laisser paraître, surtout pour des retrouvailles.

- Mia cara, mi sei mancato così tanto _( Mon petit amour, tu m'as tellement manqué )_.

- Ô Nonna… J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

Jane se redressa, sa grand-mère faisant bien deux têtes de moins qu'elle. Francesca lui encadra le visage, forçant la belle brune à rester pencher et caressa ses pommettes saillantes des pouces. Elle détailla son visage et plongea dans le fond de ses yeux. Cela pouvait en effet gêner beaucoup de personne mais Jane avait l'habitude et était fascinée par ce que sa Nonna pouvait savoir d'une personne rien qu'en faisant cela.

- En effet, mia cara, tu en as des choses à me dire, _sourit la vieille femme, espiègle_.

- Je voudrai d'abord te présenter quelqu'un… D'une manière plus officielle disons.

Francesca avait déjà rencontré Maura il y a de ça trois ans. Jane se tourna légèrement, à la recherche de son compagne.

Maura, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il fallait absolument que Jane la renseigne sur l'identité de chacun et sur leur relation. Contre son gré, Maura commença à hyperventiler. Et si elle commettait l'impair de poser LA question qui plomberait l'ambiance ? Et si la famille de Jane ne l'aimait pas ? Et si quelques membres étaient trop conservateurs/religieux pour accepter leur relation ? Pas que cela ne l'atteindrait en temps normal mais là, c'était la famille de Jane dont il était question. Et si… ?

- Donc vous êtes ?

Maura sursauta et se tourna pleinement vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Suivant son expression et la question formulée, Maura devina que l'homme n'était pas à son premier essai d'établir le contact.

- Je vous demande pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs, _sourit-elle_, Maura Isles, enchantée de vous rencontrer, _dit-elle en lui tendant la main._

L'homme rit fortement et lui tapa énergiquement l'épaule :

- Frankie nous en a dégoté une vraiment pas mal, _rit-il, toujours aussi bourru. _

- Ô hum… Non, Frankie n'est pas… _commença nerveusement la légiste en cherchant désespérément Jane du regard._

- Je commençais à désespérer que ce pauvre garçon trouve quelqu'un, _la coupa-t-il._ Enfin… Qu'il trouve une femme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le clin d'oeil suggestif et la nouvelle tape, plus forte, qu'il lui offrit rebuta Maura. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir un ressenti sur une personne avant minimum plusieurs heures de conversations et d'échanges avec cette dernière mais pourtant cet homme était très près d'être l'exception.

- Ce n'est…

Et soudain la chaleur rassurante dans le creux de son dos.

- Maura est ma compagne, Zio _( Tonton )_.

Matteo se crispa. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient déjà tournées vers eux, dû à la voix grave et forte qui venait de s'imposer. Jane serra le tissu de la robe de Maura entre ses doigts. Mâchoires serrées, elle ne quittait pas son oncle du regard. Après un temps pourtant, elle se tourna vers le reste de sa famille et glissa la main sur la hanche de la légiste, la pressant contre elle.

- Je vous présente Maura Isles, elle travaille avec moi et Frankie à la BPD. Elle est le médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts, _puis elle sourit à Maura, ne regardant pas les autres pour la suite_, et aussi la femme que j'aime et avec qui j'ai décidé de passer ma vie.

Angela était aux anges et Maria lui donna un coup d'épaule. Matteo porta son attention vers Tommy, le regard sévère. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, autant qu'il adorait son oncle, il aimait sa soeur et ne voulait en aucun cas prendre partie. Quelques murmures et un clin d'oeil de Gabriel.

Maura pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Jane venait-elle de lui faire une déclaration indirecte ? Non pas qu'elle doutait de ce point. Parce que pour elle, il était évident que dans un avenir, proche ne serait pas de refus, mariage et enfants seraient très attendus et tout ça bien sûr, elle le voyait avec Jane.

Un baiser sur le front de Maura et la détective se tourna enfin vers l'assemblée, croisant de suite le regard de sa Nonna. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le visage de cette dernière ne s'illumine, au plus grand bonheur de Jane qui sentit tout son corps se détendre.

- Bien, _gronda Matteo_. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Jane frémit. « Vos chambres ». Il y avait encore du chemin à faire… Maura lui donna un sourire rassurant et Francesca s'avança vers eux.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons et je ne perds pas encore la tête alors ils le sont certainement, c'est à Maria que j'ai confié la maintenance de cette maison, Matti, _il se crispa au surnom qu'il avait toujours détesté_. Jane et Maura auront leur propre chambre.

Le regard empli de reconnaissance et d'amour que reçu Francesca de la part de sa petite fille valait tout l'or du monde. Sans crier gare, elle attrapa le visage de Maura et planta ses yeux perçants dans les siens. La légiste en eu le souffle coupé.

- Il va falloir que nous parlions toutes les deux, apprendre à mieux se connaître et échanger sur l'un de nos sujets préférés, _un coup de tête fut donné en direction de la grande brune._

Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire :

- Allez, Nonna, ne l'effraie pas tout de suite, le séjour ne fait que commencer.

- Avec grand plaisir Madame.

- Psssssst ! _Francesca secoua la main_. Nonna, caro _( très chère )_, ou Francesca. Tu es chez toi ici.

Maura en aurait pleuré de joie.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, les filles, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre chambre.

Elles suivirent alors Maria vers le grand escalier.


	4. Les mots qui font mal

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici pour vous. Merci de me lire et surtout merci à ceux qui prennent en plus le temps de m'écrire ou laisser un commentaire ( je dois vous avouer, c'est vraiment pour vous que je continue à publier, parce que c'est pas la joie en ce moment )**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop long. **_

_**J'ai pris le temps de bien poser mes idées et de faire un arbre généalogique donc je vous conseille de l'avoir sous la main lors de la lecture, parce qu'il y en a des personnages. ( lien de téléchargement en bas de page )**_

_**Bonne lecture et hâte de vous lire.**_

L'étage se composait d'une grande mezzanine ouverte en partie sur le salon dans un premier temps, suivit par un couloir déversant cinq chambres ; trois donnant sur le lac et les deux autres sur la vallée de pin et la cour centrale. Trois autres chambres étaient présentes au rez de chaussée. Maura fit bien vite le calcul, le reste de la famille devait être logé dans la grange réhabilitée qu'elle avait aperçut de l'autre côté de la cour.

Maria les arrêta devant la seconde porte et Jane fut telle une petite fille le matin de Noël.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Maura fut accueilli par une douce lumière qui émanait des deux grandes fenêtres, de part et d'autre du lit. La chambre était peinte en blanc du côté du lit et l'entrée et en un bleu semblable que les extérieurs de la villa pour les murs latéraux. La légiste déposa sa valise dès qu'elle franchit la porte.

- Je vais vous laisser vous installer tranquillement mais ne tardez pas trop mes chéries, dans une heure à peine je veux tout le monde à table.

Maura lui sourit dans un hochement de tête et Jane lui embrassa la joue. La porte se referma. La jolie blonde remarqua alors un pan du chambranle qui n'avait pas était repeint, laissant le bois brut en apparence. D'un froncement de sourcils elle remarqua alors les rainures dans le bois et les annotations au feutre. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle put détailler la croissance de Jane, année par année, puis Frankie, Tommy et Gabriele. Émue, Maura passa le doigt sur l'une des gravures, avec un rapide calcul de tête, elle su qu'elle caressait le haut d'une Jane de huit ans.

Deux bras forts l'entourèrent et un baiser papillon fut déposer dans le creux de son cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille.

- C'était la chambre que nous avions avec les garçons quand nous étions gosse. Les autres cousins, _précisa Jane en parlant des enfants d'Alessio et Matteo_, avaient leur chambre au rez de chaussé.

- C'est adorable, Jane, puis la chambre est immense et tellement lumineuse.

- C'est la chambre la plus grande de la maison… Nonna nous a gâté.

Maura plongea un peu plus dans l'étreinte et Jane finit par lui prendre la main, l'attirant vers l'une des grandes fenêtres.

- Mais encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, _dit-elle en ouvrant le battant de sa main libre._

Le paysage qui s'offrait à Maura était le même que tout à l'heure, dans le grand salon, là où elle rêvassait déjà d'un levé de soleil dans les bras de sa belle brune. Sauf qu'ici, elle avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir à porté de main.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir déjà ? _taquina Maura._

Jane sourit et se tourna vers leurs bagages.

- Tu as vu la scène de Matteo ? Et franchement ce n'était qu'un avant goût, _les chemises furent déjà mises sur des cintres et les pull rangés dans le tiroir de la commode_. Mais Ma, Zia et Nonna ont nos arrières alors je ne m'en fais pas vraiment et…

Le ricanement de Maura finit par alerter Jane qui réalisa alors.

- Wow, Maura Isles, était-ce du sarcasme ? _s'étonna Jane qui venait de se faire avoir à prendre la remarque de sa compagne au pied de la lettre, étant tellement habituer de la savoir si littérale._

- Peut-être, _sourit Maura dans un haussement d'épaule. _J'ai été à bonne école.

Un baiser rapide fut échangé et Maura composa le numéro de Korsak. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien vérifier sur Jo et Bass, ainsi que Watson, la tortue sillonnée qu'elle avait offerte à Jane, et lui dire que la route s'était bien passée.

Une fois rassurée que Korsak ai rempli son rôle et les vêtements rangés, les deux femmes rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans le grand salon.

Gabrielle, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire bonjour tout à l'heure se jeta littéralement sur Jane.

- Eh bien cousine, quelle entrée ! _rit le bel homme_. Toujours à reporter l'attention sur toi hein ?

Jane lui gifla le bras et l'attrapa dans une nouvelle étreinte serrée. Dieu, qu'il lui avait manqué.

- Pourtant j'ai des souvenirs précis qui me rappelle que c'était plutôt ton genre Gabi.

Il se détacha d'elle afin de soulever Maura dans une accolade chaleureuse.

- Je suis si content que toutes les deux aient enfin franchit le pas ! Vu comment ma Janie était dégourdie je pensais sincèrement qu'un autre aurait finit par te séduire Maura.

La détective grogna ; on lui avait fait remarqué plus d'une fois.

- Impossible, _sourit Maura en attrapant le regard de sa compagne_.

Alors une petite femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux courts d'un brun aux reflets auburn s'approcha des trois comparses. Maura la trouva pétillante et désinvolte, sans parler du fait que c'était une très belle femme. Gabriele lui tendit la main afin que la jeune femme s'intègrent complètement au groupe. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Maura pour se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard pressant de la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière la dévisagea de haut en bas et finit par sourire d'un air suffisant :

- Enfin quelqu'un qui a du goût dans cette famille.

Vu l'air dédaigneux de l'autre femme, elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un compliment. Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire ; Elle ne changera jamais.

- Alice, toujours un plaisir de te voir.

Jane avait vite compris, et à ses dépends, qu'Alice, la compagne de Gabriele, n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant en soi. Disons simplement que si elle vous appréciait, elle était moins piquante.

L'Italienne aperçut sa Nonna dans la cuisine, accompagnée de sa mère et de sa tante, les trois femmes finissant de préparer le repas. Elle voulait pourtant que Maura ai un rapide tour du propriétaire.

- Alice, tu pourrais s'il te plaît montrer à Maura les alentours ?

- Parce qu'en plus je dois baby-sitter ta nana, Rizzoli, _gronda Alice dans un rictus._

Les deux yeux paniqués qui se posèrent sur elle l'attendrirent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maur', malgré les apparences, elle ne mord pas.

- Tout dépend des circonstances, détective… _appuya la plus petite femme dans un clin d'oeil lubrique._

Jane rit à gorge déployée et embrassa Maura sur le front avant de s'éclipser. Maura quant à elle était choquée. Cette femme venait clairement de flirter avec Jane, et ce, devant Gabriele qui avait toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage. La jolie blonde fronça les sourcils, cette femme la mettait mal à l'aise et pourtant, elle devait avouer qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose de… réconfortant qui émanait d'Alice. Après tout, si Gabriele en était amoureux, elle ne devait pas être une mauvaise personne.

- Allez, chérie, sois gentille tu veux, _murmura Gab en lui embrassant la tempe, déjà sur les pas de la grande brune._

La concernée, bras croisés sur la poitrine, reluqua une dernière fois la légiste avant de lever les yeux dans un soupire et de l'entrainer vers la terrasse :

- Ma bonté me perdra un jour.

Si Maura n'était pas aussi crispée, elle en aurait rit.

[…]

Le déjeuner s'étala jusque 18h. Jane pu profiter de sa grand mère ainsi que de ses cousins. Tommy ne lâchait plus Matteo qui ne cessait de s'extasier devant TJ. Maura avait, étonnement et rapidement, finit par s'habituer au caractère d'Alice et les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas quittées de toute l'après midi. Angela et Maria s'étaient échangées les derniers potins alors que Frankie faisait le pitre pour amuser les enfants.

Après avoir débarrasser en partie, la famille se dispersa et Maura en profita pour s'éclipser un instant sur la terrasse, s'installant sur l'une des nombreuses chaises de bois, face au lac. La nuit s'était déjà installée pour un soir d'hiver et les extérieurs de la villa étaient éclairés par plusieurs lampes LED implantées sur les dalles extérieures près de l'herbe ainsi que quelques torches allumées. La journée l'avait épuisé. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec tout le monde et elle savait que certain membre arriverait au cours de la semaine. Maura ferma les yeux et médita un instant pour se détendre

- Hey.

La légiste sourit à Jane qui lui tendait une tasse de thé chaud.

- Merci.

Elle pressa les paumes autour de la céramique, les coudes bien rentrés dans le corps, essayant en vain de se réchauffer. Jane enleva son blazer et le posa sur les épaules de sa compagne.

- Tu vas attraper la mort, chérie, on ferait mieux de rentrer, _proposa Jane, douce_.

Mais Maura secoua la tête, elle voulait profiter un peu de cet isolement, de ce silence, de ce paysage mais surtout de la présence de Jane.

Cette dernière prit place sur l'une des chaises à proximité et se pencha, attrapant les fines chevilles et posant les pieds sur ses cuisses. Elle enleva les Louboutins et commença à masser, de la plante des pieds jusqu'aux mollets. Maura soupira de satisfaction :

- Mmmmmh, je t'aime.

Jane rit et continua ses caresses. Après quelques minutes, Maura tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. Elle vit alors la femme solitaire qui l'avait laissé perplexe tout au long du repas, veillant sur les enfants qui s'amusaient avec leur oncle.

- Jane ?

- Hmmm ?

- Qui est cette femme, dans le salon avec Frankie ?

Jane porta son attention vers l'objet du questionnement et sourit tristement.

- C'est Sofia… La femme de Manuel et la mère de Luca et Giulia.

Maura réfléchit un instant, elle n'avait pas rencontrer de Manuel aujourd'hui. La belle brune enchaîna :

- Manuel est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a trois ans.

La légiste reporta son attention vers la jeune femme dans le salon.

- Il était le premier fils d'Alessio. C'était un homme très bon. Jane se rappela les années passées ensemble. Il était le plus vieux d'entre nous, toujours calme et à faire respecter tout ce que les parents nous disaient. Un jour, on avait fait une mauvaise blague à Tommy avec Frankie et on l'avait enfermé dans la vieille grange. _Jane fut interrompu par Maura qui venait de lui donner un coup de talon dans l'épaule, les yeux plein de réprimande_. C'est Manuel qui a finit par le trouver au bout de deux ou trois heures… Les parents n'en ont jamais rien su mais je t'assure que ce fourbe ne nous a pas laissé approcher de Tommy tout le reste des vacances.

Son frère, Andrea, a toujours vécu dans son ombre mais il ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur… C'était à cause de leur père, Manuel était son préféré, il était le meilleur, il réussissait tout… _Jane soupira, se calant plus profondément contre le dossier_. Depuis l'accident, Alessio ignore complètement Andrea. J'te jure Maur' on a l'impression qu'il regrette que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit mort à la place de Manu…

Sofia est une adoration en tout cas. Lorsque Manuel nous l'a présenté il y a près de quinze ans, j'ai cru que Zio allait nous faire un malaise. Il destinait son fils à un grand mariage avec l'une des femmes dominantes de New York, vu la carrière d'avocat qu'il s'était monté. Mais non, il nous a ramené une fille de la campagne qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'elle était poursuivit pour les dettes que ses parents, morts, lui avaient légué. Il a finit par tout rembourser et ils se sont mariés.

J'ai cru qu'à la mort de Manuel, Sofia ne s'en remettrait jamais malgré les enfants… Mais regarde la, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a redonné le sourire mais c'est efficace,_ termina Jane._

En effet, Maura avait découvert une Sofia discrète et effacée, toujours prête à rendre service et dont le sourire irradiait la pièce entière. De plus, elle était une vraie maman poule.

- Elle est amoureuse…

- Quoi ? _s'étonna la détective._

- Jane… Tu le dis toi même, tu as vu ce sourire ? C'est celui d'une femme amoureuse.

L'italienne fronça les sourcils et ne lâcha pas Sofia des yeux. Alors qu'elle s'était levée pour s'emparer des derniers plats présents sur la table, Andrea apparut derrière elle et lui prit la porcelaine des mains, l'intimant déjà à retourner s'assoir. La jeune femme baissa les yeux dans un sourire et ne se recula pas de suite, profitant encore de la chaleur émanant du corps voisin. Jane ne crut pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Sofia et Andrea ? Mais comment ? Puis sans compter sur la réaction d'Alessio quand il apprendra la nouvelle…

- Jane ?

La concernée revint à la réalité, sous le regard inquiet de Maura. La détective sourit, sa femme était un génie.

- Allons nous coucher, je suis éreintée, _proposa-t-elle._

Maura hocha la tête et prit la main offerte pour s'aider à se lever. Avant de monter les escaliers, elles embrassèrent Francesca qui jouait aux cartes avec ses deux filles. Angela et Maria leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et les deux amoureuses partirent vers leur chambre, croisant sur la route Gabriele qui leur proposa d'aller courir demain à l'aube, chose qu'elles acceptèrent avec grand plaisir.

[…]

La lumière que laissait passer une latte de volet cassée, réveilla Jane qui enfouit son visage un peu plus profondément dans la nuque de Maura. La légiste s'agita légèrement et l'étreinte fut resserrée. Jane grogna, rien à faire, elle était définitivement réveillée. Elle se tordit le cou pour apercevoir l'heure ; 7h34.

Elle fit attention de se dégager sans réveiller Maura, pour une fois que la jolie blonde était celle qui n'était pas réveillée aux aurores. Après tout, la journée d'hier l'avait épuisé avec tout le monde à rencontrer et les conversations qui n'avaient pas arrêté de fuser de part et d'autre de la maison.

Jane attrapa sa trousse de toilettes et son pantalon de jogging ainsi que son vieux t-shirt de la BPD que Maura, après de nombreux usages ( au plus grand plaisir de Jane ) avait finit par se détendre au niveau de la poitrine, le rendant plus ample pour la détective. Elle partit se faire une toilette rapide dans la salle de bain commune au bout du couloir et retourna dans la chambre déposer ses affaires, embrassant une Maura toujours endormie avant de descendre rejoindre les autres coureurs qui, elle l'espérait, étaient déjà prêts.

- Eh bien Janie, tombée du lit ? _rit Frankie._

- Je voulais pas manquer l'occasion de te voir cracher tes poumons.

- Ouch, _grimaça Gabriele dans un sourire avant de se servir une tasse de café._

Jane les embrassa tous les deux et se percha sur l'une des chaises du bar.

- Maura sera bientôt prête ?_ s'enquit Alice qui venait d'arriver, coinçant ses quelques mèches rebelles plus longues dans des barrettes._

- Non, faudra faire sans elle, pour une fois qu'elle dort après 6h.

La mine renfrognée qu'Alice essaya de cacher ne passa pas inaperçu au près de Jane.

- Alice, c'est moi ou je te sens déçue ?_ se moqua l'italienne._

En effet, Alice était du genre autosuffisante et ne prenait quasiment jamais en considération les autres.

- Pas du tout, _s'offusqua-t-elle_. Juste que Maura m'avait dit que tu avais négligé la course dernièrement, j'ai pas envie que tu sois un boulet à trainer… Au moins avec Maura en tête de file tu avais un lièvre après qui courir, _cracha-t-elle en faisant référence aux courses de lévriers et Jane secoua la tête en riant._

- Comme s'il me fallait une carotte pour te mettre une longueur dans la vue Al' !

La porte de la baie vitrée coulissa brusquement et Philipe, le mari d'Adélaïde, la fille de Matteo, appela la troupe, déjà légèrement essoufflé par ses étirements et sa mise en jambe.

- Bon on s'y met là ou vous allez jouer à la dinette ?

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, ce mufle était toujours aussi agréable…

- Bonjour Philipe, bien dormi ? _ironisa Frankie en finissant de lasser ses baskets._

L'homme l'ignora et dévisagea Jane :

- Alors Rizzoli, enfin détachée de ta nana ?

Jane lui lança un regard dur.

- Maura est fatiguée, j'ai préféré la laisser dormir

Il rit mauvais et lui lançant un regard lubrique :

- J'espère que tu sais t'y prendre pour la faire taire sinon c'est Tonton qui sera content de sa semaine, les murs sont fins dans cette maison, _dit-il en faisant référence à Matteo._

Il partit en claquant la baie, trottinant sur place sur la terrasse. S'il n'avait pas réveillé la moitié de la maison, c'était un miracle. Jane resta estomaquée.

- Putain mais d'où est-ce que ça sortait ?!

- Vieux con, _grogna Alice_. C'est pas avec sa femme qu'il pourra réveiller la villa, ça c'est sûr.

- Alice, _prévint Gabriele_.

- Quoi ?! Je l'ai toujours dit, ta cousine est moche et désagréable !

- Oui, mais c'est la famille chérie, alors s'il te plaît, sois gentille.

- Je passe ma vie à être gentille ! _riposta-t-elle en ouvrant la baie à nouveau._

Gabriele et Jane finirent leur café en quatrième vitesse et tout le monde se retrouva dehors. La détective ferma les yeux, les joues agressées par le vent froid mais la peau vite réchauffée par le soleil levant. Elle pouvait entendre le léger clapotis de l'eau et les oiseaux qui s'éveillaient. Cet endroit lui avait manqué… Elle se fit la promesse d'y retourner avant l'année prochaine, peut-être pour demander les clés à sa Nonna et profiter d'un week end avec Maura.

- Le tour du lac avant de finir par la côte et un petit sprint pour les cents derniers mètres, vous vous sentez d'attaque ?

Les quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Philipe qui en faisait encore des tonnes, s'étirant jusqu'à atteindre ses chevilles.

- C'est comme tu veux beau-frère, faudrait pas te faire mal non plus, _riposta Andrea qui venait de se joindre à eux._

Vexé, Philipe commença sa lancée à grandes enjambées, laissant les cinq comparses derrière lui.

- Salut Andrea, heureuse de te savoir parmi nous, _le salua Jane en lui offrant une légère tape sur l'épaule, commençant une petite foulée._

- Je me suis dit que je serai pas de trop pour vous aider à supporter ce balourd.

Et le jogging matinal commença enfin.

[…]

Cela faisait maintenant quarante cinq minutes qu'ils étaient partis. Mis à part Philipe qui assénait régulièrement une pique sur Maura et la relation que Jane avait avec elle, la promenade s'était, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien passée. Même s'il était tant qu'elle rentre, parce que la belle brune se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Ils venaient juste de finir la côte qui laissa Gabriele sur les genoux lorsqu'il aperçurent la villa au loin. Jane se retourna, continuant sa course en marche arrière.

- Alors Gab, tu abandonnes ?

Un vague « jamais » réussit à atteindre ses oreilles mais le jeune homme finit par s'arrêter.

- Laisse le mourir, depuis le temps que je lui dis d'arrêter de fumer.

Frankie éclata d'un rire franc et se moqua de son cousin :

- Ta nana pourrait vraiment te laisser crever sur le bord de la route !

Avec difficulté et tout en se tenant un côté, Gabriele reprit une foulé irrégulière.

- J't'emmerde Alice !

Jane sourit en levant les yeux au ciel ; Dieu, c'était beau l'amour.

- Allez les gars une dernière ligne droite et le repas du guerrier !

Ils finirent tous par longer le sentier. Les silhouettes apparurent sur la terrasse, révélant presque l'ensemble de la famille. Angela les repéra au loin et leur cria des encouragements tout en leur faisant de grands signes. Maura se retourna, resplendissante dans la lumière du matin, emmitouflée dans un peignoir à poil. Sans s'en rendre compte, Jane accéléra la rythme. La légiste prépara déjà une nouvelle tasse de café pour son amante et se leva, s'avançant légèrement vers le sentier, prête à les accueillir.

- Tu vois Rizzoli, _commença Philipe dans un souffle, ayant de la difficulté à suivre la jeune femme._ Ton truc de deux nanas entre elles et tout j'trouvais ça vraiment pas net.

Jane se tourna vers lui, mâchoires serrées. L'homme remarqua le malaise et lui donna un coup d'épaule dans la foulée qui la déstabilisa un instant. Décidément, il était vraiment brusque.

- Relax, j'étais juste en train de te dire que c'est cool, tu vois.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, reportant son attention vers la villa. Il ne leur restait qu'une trentaine de mètres. Jane se donna du courage.

- Nan franchement, je te comprends, parce que sérieusement…

Il porta son attention sur Maura, dont la silhouette devint de plus en plus nette.

- Elle est sacrément bonne, n'importe qui se damnerait pour lui bouffer le cul.

Puis il n'y eu plus rien mais du rouge. Jane lui attrapa le col de son anorak et lui asséna un gauche bien sentie dans la mâchoire. Surpris avant d'avoir mal, Philipe chancela en arrière et trébucha sur la rigole de cailloux qui délimitée le sentier. Il roula dans le petit fossé et Jane était prête à le rejoindre lorsque deux bras forts l'agrippèrent, la maintenant fermement éloignée. C'était Andrea.

- Putain de gouine ! _cria Philipe qui s'était redressé, se tenant la bouche dont la lèvre inférieure était fendue._

- Redis ça pour voir ! _s'écria Alice qui allait se jeter sur lui avant que Gabriele ne l'en empêche._

L'agitation sur la terrasse se fit ressentir ainsi que les cris de stupeur. Jane réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte et sprinta vers la villa. Adélaïde lui criait déjà dessus pour avoir osé lever la main sur son mari alors qu'Angela s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Jane ne leur prêta aucune attention, mis à part le regard désapprobateur de sa Nonna qui la rendit encore plus en colère. En colère contre tous ces abrutis dans cette famille et contre elle même, pour n'avoir pas su se contrôler.

- Jane !_ l'interpella la légiste qui se dirigea en trottinant vers elle._

- Habille toi Maura et dis au revoir, dans dix minutes je suis en bas avec nos valises.

_**http **__**: / ojen3u22k2 . 1fichier **_


	5. Nouveau Souffle

**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Merci à tous encore une fois pour vos commentaires et mails, merci particulièrement à Rizzles67, aerith et Jules que je ne peux malheureusement pas contacter directement pour ça._**

**_Pour ce qui est de l'arbre généalogique, fanfiction . net nous fait galérer avec sa politique de non lien alors je réessaie ici ( sans grand espoir je l'avoue pour l'affichage finale ) Vous avez juste à supprimer les espaces et les guillemets ( " " ) :_**

" ht tp " : / / ojen3u22k2 . 1fichier . "com "

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Jane était furieuse. Elle claqua tellement fort la porte de la chambre derrière elle que le cadre du mur voisin s'écrasa sur la commode. Elle attrapa la première valise qui se trouvait sous le lit et la balança fortement sur les draps, la faisant rebondir. C'est en pestant contre elle-même et la terre entière que Jane attrapa les trois chemises qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever de leur cintre et les robes de Maura avant de les jeter sur lit. Un coup d'oeil aux robes de couturiers négligemment bazardées dans la valise la fit culpabiliser. Maura serait folle de voir ses vêtements comme ça. Jane se calma légèrement et se dirigea vers eux, déjà prête à tous les plier avec soin malgré sa colère.

Et en parlant de Maura, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Jane ne se retourna pas, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Elle avait tellement honte. Honte de sa réaction, honte d'une partie de sa famille, honte que Maura et les gens qu'elle aime aient assisté à la scène…

- Je te préviens Maura, pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Si tu savais ce qu'il a dit à propos de toi… C'était vulgaire et sale, _pleura enfin Jane, la colère l'ayant rendu nerveuse et fragile_. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ; la violence ne résout rien mais si je devais regretter une chose, c'est de ne pas lui avoir casser les dents à cet enfoiré ! _s'emporta Jane en pliant rageusement la dernière robe de Maura et en la plaquant dans le fond de la valise avant de se retourner._

Mais ce n'était pas son amour en face d'elle. Non, c'était Francesca qui regardait sa petite fille d'un oeil vif. Jane fut surprise et sursauta légèrement.

- Je te croyais plus forte que ça, mia cara, _dit-elle calmement, prenant le cadre à la vitre cassée sur la commode_. J'ai le souvenir d'une Janie qui ne se laissait pas abattre, _remarqua-t-elle en pointant la photo vers sa petite-fille_.

Jane se rappelait très bien le jour de cette photo. Toute la famille avait été conviée pour les vacances. Jane venait de fêter ses neuf ans. Alors que les parents finissaient le repas, les enfants avaient été autorisés à aller jouer, sauf Tommy et Adélaïde qui étaient encore trop petits. Tous s'étaient rués vers la vieille grange, là où ils avaient élu leur terrain de guerre, malgré les réprimandes des adultes qui avaient peur que l'un d'eux finissent par se briser la nuque à jouer entre les mottes de pailles sèches et à grimper à l'échelle fragile.

Jane se retrouvait être la seule fille entre Frankie, son frère, et ses cousins, Gabriele, Andrea et Manuel. Puis à cet âge là, les enfants sont parfois méchants. Les garçons l'avaient chassé, lui criant que ce n'était pas un jeu pour les filles, que maintenant c'était entre hommes et basta. Jane leur avait foutu une belle dérouillée et c'est les genoux en sang, une dent de lait en moins et de la paille dans ses boucles brunes qu'elle revint à la table, tout sourire et fière d'elle.

Francesca dans un élan de panique s'était ruée sur sa petite-fille. Jane l'avait alors rassuré « Ce n'était pas des petits cons qui allaient lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ». Angela s'était offusquée du langage de sa petite Janie, alors que Frank riait à gorge déployé. Sa Nonna l'avait alors enlacé, taquinant Jane d'un baiser papillon qui lui chatouilla le cou, répandant les rires de l'enfant dans l'air. Là, un flash, Maria venait de capturer l'instant.

Jane refoula ses larmes et se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit.

- Oui, Nonna, mais maintenant il n'est plus question que de moi… Il y a Maura et il est hors de question qu'elle soit exposée à ça.

En effet, la détective pourrait à la rigueur supporter les railleries des autres mais aujourd'hui il y avait Maura à qui elle devait également penser.

- Elle a déjà assez souffert à cause d'abruti comme Philipe avec leur ignorance et leur méchanceté. Il est hors de question qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise dans ma famille. Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose arriver.

Francesca resta un instant silencieuse et déposa le cadre cassé sur la commode avant de se diriger vers sa petite-fille. La vieille femme prit les mains de Jane dans la sienne et lui attrapa le menton de l'autre, la forçant à redresser la tête et à la regarder.

- Maura est complètement affolée à l'instant où je te parle.

Jane grimaça et voulu baisser la tête de honte mais sa Nonna l'en empêcha, la main toujours en prise ferme autour de sa mâchoire.

- Non pas à cause de ton altercation avec Philipe, il bastardo, _jura Francesca dans un grognement qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Jane de stupeur_. Ni à cause du fait que tu lui aies dit que vous alliez partir, même si c'est deux raisons doivent quand même la secouer, il faut être honnête. Non, tout ce qui l'inquiète en ce moment est de savoir comment toi, mia cara, tu vas.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la belle brune.

- J'ai du me battre avec ta mère et ta tante pour qu'elles me laissent venir te voir en premier mais je peux t'assurer que c'est Maura qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. _Francesca essuya les joues de Jane à l'aide de ses pouces_. Mio Dio, mia cara, tua moglie è una vera leonessa quando si va ! _( Mon Dieu, ma chérie, ta femme est une vraie lionne quand elle s'y met ! )_,_ rit la veille femme._

Jane pensa à sa Maura intrépide et téméraire. Un sourire lui fendit le visage.

- Alors maintenant j'aimerai retrouvé ma petite Janie. Celle qui vient de botter les fesses d'un imbécile et qui se rend compte que ce n'est pas lui qui va lui dire quoi faire. Que ce n'est pas lui qui va la faire fuir.

Jamais elle ne les laisserait gagner. La belle brune hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva, essuyant ses joues encore légèrement humides d'un revers de main. Il en fallait bien plus pour abattre Jane Rizzoli.

- Maintenant, file ! Je vais ranger le bazar que tu as fait.

- Je t'aime Nonna.

Les deux femmes échangèrent une étreinte serrée et Jane décolla, laissant Francesca seule derrière elle. La vieille femme sourit et commença à remettre les cintres à leur place. Les quelques allés retours l'épuisèrent, déjà que le chahut de l'altercation l'avait ébranlé. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et se retint in extremis à la commode, se coupant le plat de la main avec l'un des éclats du cadre brisé.

Francesca scruta alors la ligne pourpre qui prenait forme sur sa paume. Ce pourpre aux reflets noirs. Elle serra le poing, effaçant déjà ses pensées sombres.

[…]

Lorsque Jane aperçut Maura au bas de l'escalier, elle ne put éviter de sourire malgré tout, sa Nonna avait raison, Maura était telle une lionne en cage, faisant les cent pas de part et d'autre du palier. Alors, quand elle entendit le craquement d'une marche, la légiste porta toute son attention vers le bruit, déjà prête à bondir.

Jane arriva à sa hauteur et Maura se jeta dans ses bras, l'air angoissé et fragile. Alice lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle leur avait dit à tous, criant à travers le salon à qui voulait bien l'entendre que jamais elle n'avait vu de crétin aussi profond que Philipe et que si Jane devait s'en aller, elle en ferait de même. Gabriele n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Tommy, rage de colère avait voulu terminer le travail de Jane mais Frankie lui avait demander de réfléchir avec sa tête pour une fois et non avec ses poings. Que même s'il avait envie de lui faire la misère comme lui aussi en avait envie, ce n'était surement pas ce que Jane souhaitait. Maura s'inquiétait alors pour sa détective. Elle ne voulait pas d'une Jane blessée. Elle ne voulait pas que le séjour qu'elle attendait tant, malgré ses dires, ne tourne en cauchemar, tout comme elle l'avait prédit.

Le souffle chaud qui lui caressa le cou, rassura Jane. Elle balaya l'entrée, la cuisine et la salle à manger d'un regard suspect, prête à riposter s'il le fallait.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ? _gronda-t-elle_.

Maura se crispa et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Jane s'il te plait, _demanda la jolie blonde, doutant de sa Jane et de ce qu'elle pourrait envisager._

Mais la concernée ne l'écoutait pas, concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour dissuader quiconque à l'avenir de se contenter d'un esprit étroit.

- Alice ?

La brunette qui depuis une demie heure boudait, les bras fièrement croisée sur la poitrine, toisa un instant Gabriele, demandant une autorisation silencieuse. Le jeune homme soupira et lui accorda, d'un geste las de la main.

- Dans la grange, Adélaïde est en train de le rafistoler.

En effet, infirmière, la femme avait bien vite estimé qu'il fallait quelques points de sutures à son mari.

Un hochement de tête et Jane décolla, Angela et Maria sur les talons, débitant un flot inimaginable de paroles alors que Maura, elle, suivait, silencieuse. Alors qu'elle passait la baie vitrée ouverte de la grange réhabituée, Luca qui avait réussi à passer outre la surveillance de sa mère se jeta dans les bras de sa tante.

- Yeah Janie Jay ! _s'enthousiasma le petit_. Tu lui as mit à Zio ! _il pouffa dans ses deux petites mains._ À la Freddie Miller, Bam ! _il imite un crochet du gauche, l'air concentré, se mordant le bout de la langue. _

Sofia arriva alors, attrapant son fils et le posant sur sa taille :

- Jane je suis désolée…

La femme ne savait pas trop si elle s'excusait pour Luca ou tout simplement pour ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Jane lui offrit un sourire rassurant et porta son attention sur l'enfant.

- Tu sais bonhomme, c'est justement que sur un ring de boxe que tu peux te permettre de faire ça, _essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, calme._ Tu ne peux pas frapper les gens comme ça, tu comprends champion ?

Luca fronça les sourcils, quelque chose le tracassait pourtant :

- Même quand quelqu'un te dit qu'il veut manger Maura ? _demanda-t-il inquiet, ses paroles n'étant guère plus légères que la compréhension qu'un enfant pouvait en avoir._

Sofia poussa un soupire désespéré portant le nom d'Alice alors que Jane écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, Maura, quant à elle, rougit furieusement. Et devant la mine déconcerté de son neveu, la détective avait presqu'envie de rire alors qu'Angela grogna intérieurement contre la brunette. Cette femme aurait raison de la bonne parole de ces enfants. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne pas laisser TJ y être exposé.

- Oui, bonhomme, même pour ça. Alors dis-moi maintenant, il est où ton oncle Philipe ?

Luca se laissa tomber dans le cou de sa mère, pointant du doigt la cuisine derrière la porte close. Jane lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se retourna.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et que Jane se précipita à l'intérieur, son regard le plus meurtrier posé sur Philipe, l'homme sauta de la chaise sur laquelle il était et se recula, les bras dressés devant lui.

- Non, non, Rizzoli, non, s'il te plait, j'ai retenu la leçon, s'il te plait.

Jane sourit d'un air mauvais. Il pouvait faire le coq et se pavaner mais dès que ça devenait sérieux, Philipe suppliait comme un dégonflé. L'homme se retrouva coincé contre le mur et l'italienne entra dans son espace vitale, un doigt accusateur sous le menton.

- Je te préviens Jane, si tu refais un scandale, je vais…

Mais Adélaïde fut bien vite coupée par les deux soeurs :

- Et tu vas faire quoi Adele ? Pleurer dans les bras de ton père ? Tu défends encore ce porc après ce qu'il a dit ? _s'énerva Maria_.

- Je connais Matteo, il ne raffole pas de ma Janie mais je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il n'en pense pas moins maintenant qu'il sait comment ton mari traite les femmes ! _surenchérit Angela._

Adélaïde regarda Philipe qui lui faisait des yeux de chien battu mais après un moment elle baissa le regard, avouant sa défaite. Même si son mari était un abruti et un pervers, il restait son mari, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère ombre de culpabilité la survoler.

Ayant maintenant toute l'attention désirée, Jane l'attrapa par le col et le ramena à Maura, le poussant contre le meuble. Philipe gémit dans la douleur, la vibration ayant atteint sa lèvre inférieure.

- Demande pardon.

- Quoi ? _s'exclama-t-il, levant sur Jane un regard confus._

- Tu vas lui demander pardon pour ce que tu as dit ! _grogna la détective_.

Maura ne ressentit rien mais une bouffée d'amour pour sa belle brune. Parce que Jane ne se souciait encore une fois que de son bien être. Parce que Jane était dévouée et honnête. Parce que Jane, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, faisait preuve de bonté.

- Pardon… _murmura Philipe entre ses dents_.

Jane grimaça, penchant l'oreille un peu plus vers lui :

- Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu là. Maura, chérie, tu as entendu quelque chose toi ? _s'amusa Jane, arrachant un sourire à sa compagne. _

Maura secoua la tête, ne lâchant pas le regard de Jane.

- Je me disais aussi, _elle donna à Philippe une tape vigoureuse dans le dos, le faisant gémir à nouveau, l'homme se tint la bouche un instant_.

- J'm'excuse ! _s'emporta-t-il._

- Dommage tu y étais presque, _dit Jane d'un ton qu'elle voulait faussement désolé, la main prête à repartir, elle aussi, pour une tape faussement amicale._

Philipe se raidit et de décala, levant enfin les yeux vers la légiste et là, contre toute attente, la froideur présumée de la Reine des Morts envahit la pièce et Jane pria pour que ce regard ne lui soit jamais destiné. L'empoté baissa les yeux une fois et finit par les relever, difficilement.

- Maura, je me suis mal comporté et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, jamais je n'aurai du dire ça… _les yeux se baissèrent à nouveau._ Je te demande pardon, _il jeta un regard en coin à Jane qui redressa le menton, bras croisés sur la poitrine._

Maura rit intérieurement au comportement de Jane. Elle venait de s'imposer comme Alpha et Philipe n'avait rien pu faire que s'incliner.

- Chérie si tu veux bien te donner la peine, _lui proposa l'italienne en désignant le pauvre homme abattu._

- Excuses acceptées, Philipe.

C'est alors que les trois spectatrices relâchèrent le souffle qu'elles avaient tenu en attendant la réponse de Maura. Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard pétillant et Jane attrapa la main de Maura avant de l'emmener hors de l'habitat. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas laissé un petit con nuire à son bonheur.

Angela extrêmement fière de sa fille bomba la poitrine et se dirigea elle aussi vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle passa devant Philipe, elle fit mine de lui sauter dessus avec un « bouh » expressif et il sursauta, se tenant le coeur et l'air encore plus effrayé. La matriarche ricana et sa soeur leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Philipe ne put s'empêcher :

- Toutes ces femmes sont folles !

La gifle qu'Adélaïde lui asséna, celle-ci non plus il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

[…]

- Tu aurais du voir ça Ma, j'ai bien cru que Philipe allait se faire dessus ! _rit Maria_.

Francesca ne disait rien, le sourire en coin et ses yeux clairs vifs englobant Jane et Maura qui s'enlaçaient, appuyées contre le comptoir de la cuisine, de tout son amour. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé sa petite Janie aux genoux sales et à la crinière défaite.

- Ça c'est mon bébé, _sourit Angela, pinçant la joue de Jane sous les rires de Tommy et Frankie._

- Maaaaa ! _se débattit la détective avant d'asséner deux claques derrière chacune des têtes de ses frères_.

Maura quant à elle, porta sur Francesca un regard reconnaissant. La vieille femme hocha la tête dans un sourire forcé, serrant discrètement les dents, prise d'une douleur lancinante dans ses articulations.

Alors que les discutions allaient bon train dans la pièce, Maura ne prêta attention qu'à la Nonna qui continuait la préparation de son plat, sans rien laisser paraître, répondant toujours avec un sourire quand la conversation s'orientée vers elle. La jolie blonde détailla chacune de ses micro expressions. Elle y découvrit douleur et fatigue, en partie à cause des cernes que Francesca avait essayé de cacher avec le maquillage, que Maura décela grâce aux légères poches et aux creux autour des yeux.

Francesca passa devant Maura pour atteindre l'évier. Un nouveau malaise et elle partie en avant. Dans un mouvement fluide, Maura l'attrapa sous le bras et la fit se redresser d'un geste.

- Nonna tu vas bien ? _s'inquiéta Jane qui déjà était près d'elle_.

- Oui, oui, mia cara, tu connais ta Nonna, _essaya-t-elle de plaisanter_, j'ai juste trébuché.

Elle leva les yeux vers Maura et les deux femmes ne détournèrent pas un instant les yeux. Maura pleine de questions et Francesca pleine de supplications. Alors la légiste finit par relâcher son étreinte et laissa la vieille femme vaquer à ses occupations. Les pensées de Maura furent interrompu par Alice qui, sans lui demander son avis, l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant déjà sur la terrasse.

- Bon ma fille, nous avons une conversation à reprendre.

Jane secoua la tête dans un sourire et suivit les deux femmes sur la terrasse, Gabriele et ses frères sur les talons.

Le déjeuner se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Philipe fit profil bas et Matteo n'en rajouta pas. La conversation se tourna vers Alessio et de son arrivée demain dans l'après midi avec sa femme Chiara. Jane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard qu'échangèrent Andrea et Sofia. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Puis les enfants ont commencé à s'affoler, désirant sortir de table et aller s'amuser. La petite Giulia grimpa sur les genoux d'Andrea et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient aller nager dans le lac.

- Giulia, mon bébé, pas sans la surveillance des adultes tu le sais, _lui rappela Sofia._

- Ça tombe bien, vous êtes tous des adultes nan ? _intervint Luca_.

Et les rires fusèrent à travers la table. Jane se tint le ventre :

- Ce gamin ira loin !

Frankie toujours prêt à satisfaire n'importe quels désirs de ses neveux et nièces se leva précipitamment et les défia dans un sourire :

- Le premier à l'eau aura supplément de dessert ce soir !

Les trois petits s'activèrent à l'effeuillage de leurs vêtements alors que Frankie balançait déjà son jean à la figure de Gabriele qui décida de ne pas se laisser faire, essayant de choper son cousin pour le mettre à l'eau lui même.

Adélaïde et Sofia crièrent après leurs enfants, leur demandant d'aller se changer en maillots de bain avant de se jeter dans le lac mais c'était chose vaine.

Jane les regarda s'enfoncer un à un dans l'eau froide, se rappelant déjà les souvenirs d'enfance.

- Alors Janie, prête à piquer une tête ? _proposa Tommy que Lydia avait seul pour aller coucher TJ pour une sieste._

La détective tourna la tête vers Maura. Sourire charmeur et yeux brillants lui arrachèrent un sourire.

- Va !

Et il ne lui fallut rien de plus pour boitiller vers le lac, essayant d'enlever ses chaussures et son jean en même temps, suivit de très près part Tommy.

Quelques uns se retirèrent dans leur chambre, profitant du début de l'après midi pour se reposer alors que Matteo et Bella partirent en ballade autour de la forêt. Alice, Maura, Angela et Maria rapprochèrent une table de jardin et des chaises afin de s'exposer plein soleil et de jouer aux cartes. Un nouveau jeu plutôt complexe que Maura prit plaisir à découvrir.

Trente minutes seulement depuis que Gabriele s'était mis à l'eau et le jeune homme sortait déjà, grelotant légèrement sous la brise mais dont la peau bi brillait de mille perles d'eau. Alice ne se cacha pas pour le moins du monde à reluquer son homme et le fit partager aux autres femmes :

- Et dire que je peux en profiter quand j'en ai envie, _se vanta-t-elle, sans se soucier de la présence de sa belle-mère._

Maura leva son attention vers elle et détailla Gabriele qui avançait vers eux.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bel homme. Sa structure osseuse et sa morphologie font de lui un spécimen très propice à l'accouplement.

Angela qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de paroles ne releva et abattu ses cartes dans un cris de victoire. Pourtant les deux autres femmes ne s'en remettaient toujours pas.

- Wow Maura, ça, c'était vraiment bizarre,_ rit Alice qui attrapa l'ensemble du jeu pour le redistribuer._

- Oui enfin, je voulais juste dire qu'il a été scientifiquement prouvé que les hommes grands et musclés avec une pilosité abondante attirés un pourcentage important de femmes car ils représentaient pour elle la protection et un très bon parti pour la reproduction, _s'enfonça encore un peu plus Maura en rougissant._

Maria qui avait finit par se décider que tout ça représentait en fait une éloge pour son fil sourit fièrement :

- Tu as entendu ça Alice ; Bébés !

La brunette se renfrogna en claquant le reste des cartes au milieu de la table.

- Quand j'ai la tête de votre fils entre les cuisses, ce n'est personnellement pas la première chose qui me traverse l'esprit, _dit-elle tout naturellement._

Angela s'étrangla avec son soda alors que Maura se cacha derrière ses cartes.

- Alors mesdames, tout se passe bien ? _s'enthousiasma Gabriele._

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard stupéfait de sa mère et le rictus suffisant de sa compagne, le jeune homme soupira, dépité.

- Même pas trente minutes Alice, vraiment ? Juste trente petites minutes à être agréable avec ma mère.

- Mais je suis agréable ! Je vante tes louanges, une mère devrait apprécier non ?!

- Pas ce genre de choses Alice ! _réprimanda Maria qui bouillait intérieurement._

- Si ça peut te rassurer, _commença Angela à l'attention de sa soeur aînée_. Je les ai déjà surprises comme ça avec Jane, _pointant une carte vers Maura_. Pas le genre de choses qu'une mère devrait voir, _soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête._

Alice explosa de rire alors que Gabriele comprit enfin ce qu'avait pu dire la brunette pour mettre sa mère dans cet état.

- Angela ! _s'offusqua Maura._

Il avait été en effet un accord tacite entre les trois femmes de ne jamais, JAMAIS, aborder de nouveau cet évènement pour le moins inconfortable.

- Oooh toi, _prévint Gabriele, son regard malicieux sur Alice._

La jeune femme se crispa, déjà consciente de ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Je te préviens Gab', si tu fais ça je vais te…

Mais trop tard, Alice balancée déjà sur son épaule, les jambes épinglées contre le torse puissant.

- Pose moi à terre ! _hurla-t-elle en martelant son dos de ses poings._

Frankie vint l'aider et les deux hommes la portèrent jusqu'au milieu du ponton avant de l'y balancer. C'est une Alice sauvage et acérée qui sortit la tête de l'eau sous les rires des enfants. Jane nagea vers la brunette dont le léger eye-liner venait de laisser deux lignées noires sur ses joues.

- Jane je te jure que si un seul mot sort de ta bouche je te tue.

L'italienne allait partir en éclat de rire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Maura, prise au piège par Gabriele et Frankie qui l'avaient volontairement conduite vers le ponton, tout en douceur.

- Non vraiment, merci mais je ne préfère pas, _refusa poliment, une Maura naïve, leur invitation à se joindre à eux pour la baignade._

Pourtant Maura se voyait encerclée et se rapprochait dangereusement du bord. L'angoisse eu raison d'elle et elle ne put empêcher son flot de paroles :

- Puis les eaux des lacs sont connues pour être un foyer dense de bactéries pathogènes ; l'Escherichia coli, Salmonella, Shigella, Campylobacter et Yersinia…

- Merde, _souffla Jane qui nagea frénétiquement vers eux._

- Mycobacterium avium, Aeromomas… _continua Maura, l'air toujours concentré alors que les garçons la forçaient à reculer encore un peu plus._

- Gabriele, Frankie !

Les deux concernés ne prêtèrent en aucun cas attention à Jane, étant à deux doigts d'atteindre leur but.

- Helicobacter pyl…

Mais Maura n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tommy qui guettait dans l'eau depuis le ponton, attrapa la jolie blonde par la cheville et la fit basculer. Jane en aurait hurler de rage. Les garçons rirent et se tapèrent dans les mains. Maura refit surface, prenant une bouffée d'air dans l'urgence, le corps engourdit mais pourtant crispé. La tête qui replonge à nouveau, entrainée par un corps lourd et sans utilité dans le bleu profond du lac. Les clapotis à la surface et les éclaboussures avant que Maura n'arrive difficilement à refaire surface, encore pour un court instant, seulement le temps d'une bouffée d'air.

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis soudain, le cri désespéré de Jane qui était trop loin, mais pourtant à seulement quelques mètres.

- Putain Gabriele, elle se noie !

Le jeune homme plongea tête la première et refit surface avec une Maura paniquée autour de son cou. Tommy l'aida à la redresser pour que Frankie puisse la remonter sur le ponton. Jane s'accrocha à l'un des pilotis en bois humide et se releva sur les lattes, se précipitant pour aider son frère.

Elle était la seule à savoir que Maura ne savait pas nager. Elle était la seule à savoir la mauvaise blague des étudiantes écervelées d'une des écoles privée hors de prix de Maura. Elles l'avaient entrainé dans la piscine du sous sol de l'institut, voulant savoir pourquoi Maura the Bora était la seule à être dispensée de natation. C'était tout simplement parce que Maura ne savait pas nager, prenant des cours particuliers sur le côté. Mais elles n'avaient pas voulu l'entendre et l'avaient jeté dans la piscine, jusqu'à temps que la mauvaise blague tourne au drame et que Maura ai failli y rester. Deux jours plus tard, elle était dans l'avion pour l'école privée féminine française.

Depuis, la jolie blonde a une peur presque incontrôlable des grandes étendues d'eau et l'idée de cours d'apprentissage avait avorté très rapidement. Pourtant, dans la technique, Maura pourrait en surpasser plus d'un mais dans la pratique…

La peur panique lui avait bloqué la respiration et Maura n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Jane la serra fortement contre elle, dégageant son visage de mèches blondes collées.

- Maur' s'il te plait ! _angoissa Jane, prête à allonger sa compagne et à lui faire un bouche à bouche._

Alice avait ramener les enfants sur la rive et les avaient conduit à l'intérieur de la maison, refusant de les exposer à la scène. Quant à Angela et Maria, elles étaient déjà à mi chemin du ponton.

La jolie blonde fut prise de soubresauts et la boule qui lui serrait la gorge se dissipa, laissant entrer l'air dans un grand bruit avant de tousser fortement. Jane en pleura de joie.

- Mon Dieu Jane, on ne savait pas… _commença Frankie mais sa grande soeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main._

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et elle savait que les garçons devaient être terriblement mal.

- Ca va, Frankie, ça va.

- Jane ! Ô mon Dieu Jane ! _cria Angela_. Elle va bien ?! Maura va bien ?!

- Ça va Ma, _elle tourna son attention vers la légiste qui était encore sonnée_. Maura ? Chérie, tu vas réussir à te lever ?

Elle reçu un vague hochement de tête et Jane passa son bras autour de son cou. Les jambes de Maura se dérobèrent et les deux femmes basculèrent. Heureusement Gabriele s'imposa comme seconde béquille et ils l'aidèrent à avancer jusque la villa.

_**Bon oui, il s'en passe des choses et elles prennent cher mais ce serait pas drôle sinon ^^"**_

_**( Et l'idée de Maura ne sachant pas nager je l'ai eu avec le dernier épisode de R&I, bah oui parce que sinon, pourquoi Maura aurait pas sauté aussi !? Nan je déconne hein xD )**_

_**A la prochaine ! Et vite vite, des petits message s'il vous plait :3**_


End file.
